Harry Potter and the Power of Friendships
by FredrickVonKraven
Summary: Okay first take, Harry comes to tell his friends about the prophecy and have them help him prepair for the coming confrotation. Harry learns that through friendship he can heal his grief and come to accept his fate.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1 Attack at the Dursleys  
  
To look into the smallest bedroom at 4 private drive, in Surrey, Was to have been shocked at the sight of Harry Potter. He had gotten home 5 days ago and The Boy Who lived, or as Harry though thinks, The Bloody Boy doomed to die. He was so lost in this thought and blaming himself for the death of his godfather and Cedric that He had not left his room in five days other then to use the restroom. His Aunt and Uncle fearing the Order of Phoenix was bring him his meals. Usually just Sandwiches, not that Harry ate more then a bite or two of these.  
  
So Harry looked rough, His clothes were the same ones he had worn home that dreadful day that he left his friends. His Hair was getting Greasy enough to match the Potions Professor's at Hogwarts. Harry didn't care he was spiraling down in Depression and when not Depressed he was in a rage that made the Weasley temper look like a walk in the park. Both were bad, Cause both seemed to follow the other and it was a cycle Harry needed to get out of. The few Minutes of clarity Harry had after the rage attacks He knew he had to plan on training No choice really. He wanted to live and to live he had to become strong enough to defeat Voldermort, or at least learn the power he knows not.  
  
At the moment Harry was sleeping though. To see him, He was curled up in a fetal position. Harry was also whimpering. Not that his scare was hurting at all, no Harry was lost in Nightmares of his own Making. Voldermort would appear and kill Ron; then Lestrange would appear and kill Hermione then the Weasley family would get killed. Then Sirus and Cedric would appear and blame him for their deaths.  
  
All of the sudden Harry sat straight up and then reached out grabbed his wand and glasses. The Glasses going on his face as he starts to scan the room. Harry sees He is alone expect for Hedwig. Harry thinks, God just a nightmare, just a night. Harry then raised and walked to his desk, were he sat down to think.  
  
Now as Harry thought and remembered his dreams the Anger came. Harry Blamed Voldermort for destroying families even his own. Harry blamed Lestrange for taking Sirus from him. Harry Blamed Wormtail for taking his Family. Harry was so mad he got up and started to pace the room. To see Harry in this mode was scary. Harry's Magic started to build. His eyes were glowing with his limited powers; the air was crackling with the energy dancing around Harry. All the sudden there was a hoot, then another and Harry turned and looked at Hedwig and the snapped out of his anger when He saw Hedwig looking at him with wide eyes.  
  
Harry says, "Sorry Hedwig, for scaring you."  
  
Harry sat down again and then looked at the desk, while He was in control of his emotions he needed to write a few letters. He had to in his rage He would just rant, in his depression he would just not write. And Harry knew he needed help just not sure he wanted it.  
  
Harry decided to make a list of people he could talk to if need be. It was a start and he just needed to start.  
  
The List was, People I could talk to. Ron, Well I could talk to him but he doesn't handle emotion stuff well. Also not sure that he wouldn't be Jealous over not being in the Prophecy. But he does back Me up a lot and My best mate Hermione, well she would cry then want to go to the library and start to look up spells or ways for Me to defeat the Dark Lord, she is to stressed out over work thought to bring in on this. And she would tell Ron. Ginny, she would listen, but don't feel comfortable around here enough to share this with her. Neville, he could have been Me. And I do not think he could handle this yet, I will help him be ready though. Luna, She might listen, but do not want to drag her anymore into this then she is. Mrs. Weasley, she would luck Me up in her attic and never let ME out again.  
  
Dumbledore, don't trust him enough anymore Mr. Weasley, Now he might let me talk and rant, but he has six children and doesn't need anymore. Lupin, Friend of Sirus, and my parents, best bet as He has helped me in the past and still not let me down him and Hermione. Hagrid, can't keep a secret very well, if you know he knows it. Other wise he would be one I could talk to.  
  
Harry stopped there. He just still wasn't sure what to do. Harry was at a lost so he though he would write the letters he had been thinking the most about. Harry writes to Dumbledore and his friends.  
  
Headmaster,  
Sir I would like to say I am sorry for trashing your office. That was very wrong Of Me. I am also writing cause I need to get some things off my chest.  
  
First, My trust in you in highly shaken, after what I found out about the prophecy, and that you kept it form Me for so long I am not sure how I could trust again. But sir, I know I have to trust you again, cause you are one of the few that Might be able to help. So give me time and I approach you when I am ready. Otherwise I am not sure what you could do to get my trust back.  
Second, I need to either get out of her or get someone I could talk to. Sir I am going from depression to rage every day, I fear if I do not talk to someone, or get some outlet for myself I will lose it. Then I would do something rash, like go after Voldermort on my own, and you know I am not ready for that.  
I do not care who you send as long as it isn't Snape or yourself.  
Finally, I need to go to Diagon Alley, I have to prepare and I plan on buying books and some other equipment. Also I need to go to Gringotts to change gallons to pounds so I can buy some new clothes.  
  
Thank you  
  
Harry.  
  
Harry sent that letter aside and then started on the next one to his friend Ron.  
  
Ron,  
  
Hey mate, sorry I had not written you before this, I am just not in the best place, I wish I was at your house so we could play chess and Quaditch. Though Honestly Ron, with what I found out, I am not sure I would really want to be at your house. Ron things are going to change all I can ask if you will still be my friend, no matter what happens.  
  
Ron, I also was wondering if you could ask the twins to visit here. I need them to pick up something for me and I do not want people to know what it is. So thank you for asking them.  
Oh and Ron I want to know how your really doing after the brains attack on you. I am sorry I could not help you much but there were to many of them for me to not lead them away from you. Please forgive Me Mate.  
  
Harry.  
  
Then Harry wrote to Hermione.  
  
Hermione,  
  
I hope this letter finds you well. I am sorry you followed me to DoM and got hurt. I wish it had been Me.  
  
Hermione do not worry I am as well as can be here. I wish as I was anywhere but here, but Magic can't grant wishes.  
Hermione, do you think I could borrow books on any advanced spells on charms, hexes and Transfiguration? I want to continue with DA and I need to make plans on what I want to teach them.  
  
Hermione, I now seriousness, I know your going to be upset at Me, but I have to ask you to rethink your friendship with Me. You will see Hermione I am nothing but trouble and just maybe you should talk to Ron and both of you drop me from your friendships. I know I will need Friends but I do not want them to get hurt so I am going to try protecting my friends but not hold my breath.  
  
Harry.  
  
Harry then wrote to Remus, who had written him a few letters.  
  
Remus Lupin,  
I am sorry I have not written you before today. I miss Him Remus, I miss me him a lot and I am not sure what to. Sir you helped me with My Dementor problem in third year. Well with out Sirus here I need someone to talk about. Well talk about missing him and talk about other things. Sir I am still wearing what you saw me in last. I can't bring myself to care enough to go change my clothes. My hair could match Snape's. One-Minute Remus, I am so depressed I am just lying in bed. The next Minute I am stomping around my bed in a rage and wanting to go after Voldermort and his deatheaters. Rationality doesn't come to me that much, but when it does I know I need someone to talk to. Could you please press Dumbledore to send someone to talk to me?  
  
I am sorry to dump on you. I have no idea how to deal with this and I am afraid that some of the things we need to talk about would cause the other adults in my life to want to lock me away and hide me till I was old enough to run my own life. Please I just need to talk to someone I am hoping that Maybe you could help me get over my grief.  
  
Harry  
  
Then Harry called Hedwig over to him and tied the letters to her and asked her to deliver them. Then Harry raised and went and threw himself on the bed. He pulled out Sirus wand. He started to just twirl around his fingers. His eyes starring at the ceiling.  
  
Meanwhile, at Hogwarts, in the headmaster's office, Remus Lupin, Molly Weasley, Author Weasley and Ablus Dumbledore were talking.  
  
Remus says, "Ablus, Harry needs to be with His friends. None of the house guards have seen him come out of the house. Those that have looked in haven't even seen him come down to dinner or any other meals the Dursley's have had. He seems to be doing nothing but laying in bed, and Ablus even you have to know that is not safe for Him to be else were Harry needs his friends."  
  
Ablus responds, "I am know Remus, I know. I am helping to put More wards around some other places he can go. As soon as I can get them in place I will let Him move out of his Aunt and Uncles. Till then He has to stay, Remus."  
  
Molly interrupts, "Ablus how can you leave him there were nobody cares for him or is even seeing he eats!?"  
  
Author laid a hand on Molly, "Molly we promised each other that would keep our cool, and not shout at Ablus."  
  
Just then Hedwig came into the room and landed in front of Ablus and extended her leg. Ablus took the letter then Hedwig hoped over to Remus and extended her leg again he took his letter from her.  
  
Both read their letter in silence, and then look up at each other.  
  
Remus says, "Ablus Harry basically asks if I can come talk to him before he falls apart. I am going to go Ablus no matter what you say but I want your blessing."  
  
Ablus sighs and the three are shocked to see him looking so old then he says, "Yes Remus go to Harry and try to help him, and let Him Know I am sorry."  
  
They all looked up but then a jewel On Ablus's desk starts to glow. Ablus leapt up to his feet and turned to the three Adults.  
  
"Author, Remus please come with Me," Lifting the jewel, "This shows that the wards around Harry's house are down."  
  
Molly grasps Remus and Author leap to their feet Ablus continues, "Molly take this portkey it will put you down at the back of Harry's house get in grab him then uses this key to get him to Grimmauld place. Were hopefully he will be safe." He turns and hands a paper to Fawkes who takes it and vanishes. "Remus, Author your going to help me stop who ever took down the wards, lets flow to Ms Figgs house."  
  
Meanwhile at #4 Private Drive;  
  
Harry was sitting in his room when he heard someone outside yell out, "Avada Kadavra!"  
  
Harry jumped up and ran to his window. Dam down on the street was at least six Deatheaters, they were at least a few hundred feet from the house and one had just killed a muggle policeman. Harry thought bloody hell, He needs to get out here. Harry moves back to his trunk and throws it open reaches in and grabs his invisibility. What to do he thinks then yes he knows what to do. Harry goes back to his window and opens it. Harry points his wand down at the deatheaters.  
  
Harry says quietly, "Stupefy, stupefy, stupefy." And watches his three spells go off. The lights fly down and hit three of the deatheaters they drop. The other three start to throw spells back at the window.  
  
Harry ducks the sends Impedimenta and then the Perfection curse, then the boil curse. Harry keeps sending up throwing charms and curses out there hoping that they will do something for him and yes they are there is the first owl the second. Oh yes a third Owl from the department of Underage Magic. Harry then hears more pops and looks down yes in front of his house has come four Aurors to take Him in. Harry watch them spin and start to fight with the three Deatheaters.  
  
Harry sighed he escaped the Deatheaters he hoped but now he would need to get away from the Aurors. Harry slips the cloak on when he hears his door opening. Harry spun around wand up and sees Mrs. Weasley entering his room.  
  
Harry quickly uncovered himself and looked to Mrs. Weasley, "Mrs. Weasley what are you doing here?"  
  
Mrs. Weasley, "Harry I have come to get you out of here, grab on to me."  
  
Harry reaches over and grabs Mrs. Weasley and then she activates the portkey and is gone to the street in front of Grimmauld. Mrs. Weasley quickly moves Harry up and into the house before anyone could see them. 


	2. Meetings with Dumbledore and Remus

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters from Harry Potter J.K. Rowling owns them, the lucky girl.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2, To Grimmauld place, and Meetings with Dumbledore and Remus:  
  
As Harry and Mrs. Weasley entered the front door Ron, Ginny and Hermione greeted them. Harry though looked lost about then at his friends, two girls having hugged him. Harry turns away then turns back.  
  
Harry says, "I can not be here, Please get me out of here I will do anything to get out of here."  
  
With that said, Harry turns and starts for the door but Mrs. Weasley steps in front of it and Harry turns and runs up the stairs. At first each of them move to follow them But Weasley stops them an asks them to let Harry come to terms first.  
  
Harry Meanwhile has made it up stairs and beyond his and Ron's door to the stairs to the Attic. Harry goes right up there he doesn't want to be found and he is not ready to go into Sirus bedroom yet. Harry reaches the Attic and struggles to the furthest corner from the stairs were he sinks to the floor and starts to cry. Dam it Harry thinks, I do not want to be here I am not ready to face this house. Harry curls up putting his head on his knees, then wraps his hands around his knees and starts to rock soflty.  
  
Harry feel asleep up there, an hour later his friends started to look for him. It took them another half an hour to find Harry. When they found him, Mrs. Weasley floated him down to his bed and put him on top of his blankets.  
  
Then his friends and Mrs. Weasley went down stairs.  
  
Ron says, "Mom, when should we wake Harry. He has all these letters from the Ministry of Magic for using Magic."  
  
Hermione who had flowed over says, "I have started on that Ron, Harry should get off, and you know Dumbledore is already at the Ministry talking to Mafalda Hopkirk and Minister Fudge."  
  
Mrs. Weasley says, "Now Ron, I think Harry will get off he can use Magic to defend himself. Deatheaters at his house to attack him is reason to defend himself. Shoot your father said they had killed an Auror and sent two to more to the St. Mungos. That should prove to them that it was a serious attack towards Harry."  
  
Ginny says, "Well good thing the Ministry can't find Harry here or they would have to fight through the three of us mom. We all owe Harry a large dept."  
  
Just then another owl flew in the window and dropped off a letter to Harry it read.  
  
Harry J. Potter,  
  
Mr. Potter Sir, the charges have been dropped against you for using Magic at your residents of 4 private drive. However we need you to come into Ministry to speak to us on what you saw happen. The Aurors that were there to arrest you spoke of fighting Deatheater. They say three were down but that three were still up and more were coming. We are pretty sure we know what you did and how you did it but you still need to come in for questioning. If you do not then we will be forced to send Auror's out to hunt you down and arrest you to bring you in. However Headmaster Dumbledore says that he will bring you around as soon as you are ready Mr. Potter, we have informed him that he has a month then we will send out the Aurors.  
  
Yours truly, Mafalda Hopkirk Improper Use of Magic Office  
  
Harry was up shortly after this and his friends showed them all the letters. Four letters from the Mafalda Hopkirk, Three saying he was under arrest and needed to turn himself in and the last one saying it was proven that he was defending himself so He was free but had to go in for Questioning.  
  
Harry just read them in silence then went up to the library were he started to walk through the rows of books looking for titles he hoped to use. Harry turned and his three friends were standing and watching him. Harry not sure what to do walked out and sat on the couch and then turned to his friends.  
  
"Please my friends come sit down I will talk to you some on what is bugging me." Harry says.  
  
As Ron, Hermione and Ron's sister Ginny sit down Harry speaks, "Well first I would like to apologize to the three of you for including you in the Department of Mystery." Harry looks at them but then continues, "I am sorry Ron the brains attacked you, I hope you better." Turns to Hermione, "Hermione I am sorry you got hit with that curse, had I listen to you I wouldn't have gone there that night." Harry turns to Ginny; "Ginny I am sorry that you broke your ankle, and I am sorry and I hope your mom doesn't want to kill me for it."  
  
Ron answers, "well she doesn't want to kill you yet, but she wants you to promise not to do anymore hero things for a while."  
  
Hermione says, "Well my parents are for not sending me back to Hogwarts but Professor McGonagall talked them into letting me come back and them into taking a year abroad." She pauses, "So here I am Harry and even if I was not your friend I am muggle born and the cleverest witch in our year, so Voldermort's followers would be after me anyway."  
  
Harry says, "yes but as my friend Hermione they have put you at the top of the list to get to me."  
  
Hermione says, "to bad I am your friend Harry and you can't lose me."  
  
Ginny says before Harry can, "Beside Harry, Ron and I were on the list to begin with. Malfoy hates my father and most of my family is in this fight against him on Dumbledore's side. So I am not going anywhere and I think Ron is staying your friend as well."  
  
Ron nods but just then Dumbledore comes into the room followed by Lupin.  
  
Dumbledore says, "Ron, Hermione and Ginny why don't you go down stairs and help your mom Ron sit the table I would like to speak with Harry."  
  
Harry meanwhile has gotten up and taken a defensive stance before Dumbledore. As Dumbledore spoke, Harry turns to his friends and whispers, "Yes please Leave me and Dumbledore alone for a while."  
  
Harry's friends turn towards him, they hear anger in his voice like they haven't heard before, but they raise and head out.  
  
Dumbledore looks to Harry his eyes show sadness as he speaks, "Harry your relatives survived, but you will not be able to go back there Voldermort cause of your shares your blood he can over come the protection there."  
  
Harry says, "Oh and you just figured this out all knowing one?"  
  
The sarcasm dripping from Harry's voice.  
  
Dumbledore says, "Harry I am sorry your mad at me but I felt you were not ready I would have held off telling you till you had graduated but things are to far along. Harry let me help you and I will make sure your ready to fight him."  
  
Harry sighs and says, "Sir, I will try to calm down and let you help me but I need someone to talk to. I am so lost that I do not know what I am going to do. I am so sad at one minute that I want to cry, then next I am so mad I want to hunt down Lord Voldermort and fight him." Harry pauses then continues, "But I know as well as you do Professor that I am not ready for that so here I am what do you want me to do?"  
  
Dumbledore says, "Harry I want you to talk to Remus tonight then tomorrow we shall go to Gringotts, they have contacted Remus and Myself and want to meet with you and us to talk about Sirius's will."  
  
Harry says, "Fine but I am telling Remus about the prophecy so he knows all of were I am coming from."  
  
Dumbledore says, "Fine Harry I trust Remus a lot and I believe he can keep this secret."  
  
Harry just nods then sits back down.  
  
Harry then says, "What are the chance of me being allowed to do magic outside of school sir?"  
  
Dumbledore responds, "Well Harry Minister Fudge is going to change it so anyone with Owls in Defense, Transfiguration and Charms will be allowed to do magic in their defense."  
  
Harry says, "Will this allow me to train?"  
  
Dumbledore says, "Yes Harry, for who you are, and the number of times you have fought Voldermort an won." Dumbledore sighs, "by the hair breath they want you to train up they think your going to be the one to fight Voldermort and they want to use you as a symbol to fight him."  
  
Harry says, "Do they know the prophecy?"  
  
Dumbledore responds, "No they do not know it, only you and I do right now."  
  
Harry says, "My friends will know it by school sir, I would also like them to train with me."  
  
Dumbledore says, "Okay Harry, I can arrange that."  
  
Harry nods and says, "Thank you Sir." Harry pauses, "What does the ministry want from me Sir?"  
  
Dumbledore says, "Harry I think they may offer to let you train with the Auror's, and if they do I don't think your friends will be able to train there."  
  
Harry looks flabbergasted but then says, "I would like that cause I would learn to fight and fight well." Harry pauses, "But how would I know they were not Deatheaters?"  
  
Dumbledore says, "Harry I am going to try to keep your training with me and I am going to assign order members to train you."  
  
Harry says, "Thank you Sir, again I am in your dept."  
  
Dumbledore says, "No Harry I am in yours." Then holds up his hands and goes on. "Harry I am going to go and let Remus come in and talk to you now."  
  
Harry says, "Thank you Sir."  
  
With that said Dumbledore left the room and headed down to the kitchen. When he reached the kitchen he turned to Remus and nodded and Remus got up and headed for the door.  
  
Ron and the two girls looked to Dumbledore but Dumbledore shook his head then said, "Ron, Hermione and Ginny, Harry wrote to Remus that He needed an adult to talk to an asked Remus to be that adult cause he was afraid your mom would lock him up if he told her some of the things he needs to talk about." Dumbledore paused his eyes twinkling as he looked to Molly Weasley, "Mrs. Weasley please do not be offend Harry has never had a mother figure and I think sometimes he is scared because he doesn't know how to act towards you."  
  
Ron says, "So Harry is going to talk to Remus, but he won't share with his friends?"  
  
Dumbledore looked lost for a minute, "Ron, you are Harry's friend but you have to understand something, Harry found something out at the end of term that upset him so bad that he smashed half my office in anger at me and at what is placed on him." Dumbledore sighs, "So please Ron he needs his friends to be understanding while he learns to deal with it, but Harry himself told me that his friends he trust will know the truth by the time school comes around."  
  
Hermione says, "Sir, a Harry didn't get into to much trouble for smashing your office stuff did he?"  
  
Dumbledore says, "No Ms. Granger he didn't, matter of fact I let him leave with out another word." He paused then continued, "I would prefer that you not tell him I let you in on the fact that he did that."  
  
His three friends nodded but they still wanted to know what would cause Harry to destroy the Headmasters office.  
  
Meanwhile upstairs  
  
Remus had pushed the door open and entered the room; as soon as Harry saw him enter he drew himself up and looked at Remus.  
  
Harry says, "Professor Lupin thank you for coming." Harry then looked up at him and signaled him to sit down beside him.  
  
Remus looks up, "Harry it is the least I can do for you and for Sirus. He was one of my best friends and I owe him a lot, and please call me Remus or Moony."  
  
Harry says, "Yes Prof.. I mean Remus, I will try, but may I ask you a question?"  
  
Remus says, "Yes Harry you may ask me anything."  
  
Harry looks up his mask is totally dropped and Remus sees the hurt and sadness there and not sure what to say to that.  
  
Harry asks, "Does it get easier with missing people you love Remus?"  
  
Remus says, "With time the pain easies but you never truly lose the feeling of lost." Remus holds up a hand and continues, "Though Harry once you accept it, the pain is still there but you know that in your heart he is always with you."  
  
Harry sighs, "Remus I have some major problems and I do not know who to turn to about them." He pauses then speaks again, "Dumbledore it seems knows the prophecy, and he shared it with me on top of everything else." Harry stopped here to let Remus speak.  
  
Remus says, "Harry you know the prophecy and this is why you trashed Dumbledore's office?"  
  
Harry responds, "Yes Remus, I also told him I was going to tell you the prophecy as well."  
  
Remus looks up at Harry as his mouth drops open. "Harry are you sure that is a good plan?"  
  
Harry says, "Yes Remus cause I need to share with someone that is older and wiser then me that can help prepare for the future."  
  
Harry goes on to say, "But first Remus let me tell you some of what has been bugging me."  
  
With that said they go on to talk about Harry missing Sirus about the nightmares he has had of Sirus blaming him for his death of Cedric blaming him for his death. Shoot even his parents, in Harry's dreams are blaming him for their deaths. He goes on to tell how he sees one or the other of his two best friends dieing and the other blaming him for that death. He goes on for hour, and then Remus reassures him that none of them blame Harry for their deaths. Remus goes on to tell him that nobody knew the prophecy. Remus even assures him that he will always have Remus's help from now, no matter what happens.  
  
Then Harry takes a deep breath and gets ready to share the prophecy with Remus.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Sorry to leave it there but I have to look up the prophecy as I do not remember it word for word right now


	3. To Gringotts

I do not own Harry Potter or anything esle to go with him. I wish but I don't  
  
Also I am looking for a beta reader, can anyone tell me how to find one?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 3: Meeting with Gringotts.  
  
Harry looked at Remus and then said, "Remus, this is what the prophecy said. 'THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD APPROACHES ... BORN TO THOSE WHO HAVE THRICE DEFIED HIM, BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES ... AND THE DARK LORD WILL MARK HIM AS HIS EQUAL, BUT HE WILL HAVE POWER THE DARK LORD KNOWS NOT ... AND EITHER MUST DIE AT THE HAND OF THE OTHER FOR NEITHER CAN LIVE WHILE THE OTHER SURVIVES ... THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD WILL BE BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES...'"  
  
Harry looked up at Remus, his eyes were shining but he was not crying, he was just looking to see what Remus's expression would be.  
  
Remus raised his head after he dealt with the thoughts that life was not far to Harry. Remus looked towards Harry not like he was freak, not like he was a god, but in the way an uncle would look at his nephew, in the way someone who cared would look.  
  
Remus says, "Harry I will do ever thing in my power to help you get ready for this." Remus pauses for a second, "Harry I am not going to be at the defense teacher but I believe in light of this I am going to see if Dumbledore would let me come up and help train you to be ready for this." Remus pauses again, "Harry how many people know this?"  
  
Harry pauses and says, "You, Dumbledore and me, that makes three that I know of Remus."  
  
Remus looks thunderstruck, "Harry you haven't even told your friends yet?"  
  
Harry says, "I am not sure I am ready for them to think I am the wizards worlds only hope."  
  
Remus responds, "Harry you know your friends will not think that of you." Remus pauses for second "Matter of fact Harry I bet Hermione knows already though she would not admit it that you're somehow connected to Voldermort and going to have to be there at the end of him."  
  
"Your right Remus," Harry pause, "But Ron will might go all jealous on me, and for now I want to enjoy the summer, were I can." Harry looks to Remus, his eyes shining, "Get over where I have been, but before the end of summer I plan on telling them Remus."  
  
Remus nods, "Good plan Harry though as soon as you can we start learning spells Harry and then I will be coming to the school to help you train."  
  
Harry says, "I would like that a lot Remus as it will help me out." Harry looks up at him an says, "and maybe you could help me teach the DA some this year."  
  
Remus nods and says, "We shall see okay Harry." Pausing for a second, "Though Harry I am not going to be there a lot of the time just when I can get there to train you."  
  
Harry says, "Remus, any help you give me is appreciated."  
  
Harry pauses, "Remus I would like to talk to you more, just this talk and I feel better about myself but I still have a lot to deal with, but for now I want to go be a kid and hang out with my friends." Harry pauses and smiles to Remus then hug him close. "So I am heading down to dinner and then I am going to play Ron in wizards chess and lose like normal."  
  
So Harry went down stairs and joined Ron, Hermione and Ginny for dinner then went into the library and while Hermione read, Ron and Harry planed chess and Ginny watching the game giving pointers to Harry.  
  
Harry and Ron played about six games before Harry gave up and they started to play exploding snaps. Even Hermione joined in on this game. They talked of very little but the game and some on Harry's meeting with the Ministry.  
  
As Mrs. Weasley came in to send her son, daughter and their two friends to bed, Harry stop them all and spoke.  
  
"Mrs. Weasley, I would like it very much if you, Ginny, Ron and Hermione could come with me tomorrow to Gringotts." Said Harry.  
  
Mrs. Weasley says, "Yes Harry we can do that, I need to go to Gringotts anyways."  
  
With that said the teenagers went to bed. Harry still had his nightmares but they were not from Voldermort this time but from his own mind.  
  
The next morning Harry awoke before Ron and rose, he got dressed quietly and slipped down to the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley was in the kitchen.  
  
Harry says, "Good morning Mrs. Weasley."  
  
Mrs. Weasley answers back, "Good morning Harry dear, how was your night?"  
  
Harry says, "Mrs. Weasley as good as I could expect it to be."  
  
Mrs. Weasley looked at Harry, "You Miss Sirus don't you Harry?"  
  
"Yes Mrs. Weasley and on top of it all I got Ron and Ginny hurt and instead of yelling at me, you're not sure how to treat me." Harry paused, "You should yell rant and rave at me for hurting your children Mrs. Weasley."  
  
Mrs. Weasley says back, "Harry I am upset about that but not mad." She pauses and looks at Harry, "I wanted to scold you to yell at you and rant like you say. But Harry you lost your godfather, because you had a vision like you did of when Author was attacked by that snake." Harry looked at her amazement on his face. "Oh Harry I am going to talk to you for a long bit about behaving and not endangering my children, yourself included young man, but I am saving that for when things calm down a bit for you."  
  
Harry sighed, "Mrs. Weasley I am sorry to say this but, there are things about my life I do not dare share with you." Harry looked right at her, "because I care and I know you do to and you would over react, this leave head your showing now makes me think maybe I could come to you with some of my problems." Mrs. Weasley looked shocked. "But, and I mean a big but, I will at some point decide what if I can share the big problem with you." Harry was thinking maybe after he shared it with Hermione and Ron he could ask them what She would think of it.  
  
Mrs. Weasley looked at Harry, "Okay then Harry when we talk I will hold you to that and try to get you to tell me these things." She pauses. "But if you get Ron, Ginny or Hermione to run off on another one of your Heroic trips I will punish you, I think cleaning this house by yourself would be a good start."  
  
Harry said his face a mask, his emotions hidden, "Mrs. Weasley if I ever force your son and daughter to on a crazed mission I will more then gladly submit myself to you." Thinking if I live through it.  
  
Mrs. Weasley says, "Harry now tuck into breakfast, while I go wake up my children and Hermione, before we make you miss your meeting."  
  
With that said Mrs. Weasley went up stairs, Harry heard her yelling at Ron to get up then move to the girls room. Harry didn't hear her yelling in the girls' room so he assumed they were up already.  
  
A few minutes later Hermione and Ginny come into the room. "Good morning Harry." Pipes Ginny and Hermione.  
  
"Good morning you two." Says Harry.  
  
They both sit down and join Harry in eating breakfast. Just as they finished filling their plates Ron came into the room, before he even said good morning he was seated and filling his plate.  
  
Ron says, "Good morning Hermione, Sis and Harry, Harry mate why didn't you wake me up?"  
  
The girls say good morning then wait for Harry's response.  
  
Harry says, "Well Ron today I wanted to eat my fill before you showed up and took everything." Harry said this with a straight face but his eyes were dancing as Ron started to sputter.  
  
Ron says, "Hhharry what do you think I eat everything on the table?"  
  
All three of Ron's friends burst out laughing and Ron acted like he was mad and started to eat.  
  
Harry said, "Ron to easy, the reason I didn't wake you was that I wanted a few minutes to myself to deal with what is to come today." Harry paused then said, "Ron please do not get mad at me if I get a lot of money but Sirus, I bet gave me 90% of his holding." Harry paused then said, "Matter of fact Ron I will give you a small amount to if you promise to help Me with some things this coming year at school."  
  
Ron looked to Harry and said, "What would you have me do Harry?"  
  
Harry said, "I am not sure yet Ron but I was hoping to continue DA and well what I have in mind for it I will tell you after the meeting with the Ministry." Harry paused then turned to Hermione, "Hermione, I was hoping that maybe you could help me buy books to research spells, mostly defensive spells and how to make spells," Harry pauses, "Ginny I would want your help to, but both of you would have to agree to what I want before I would give you full access to your vaults."  
  
Just then Professor Dumbledore, Mrs. Weasley, Bill Weasley, Alastor Moody, Remus Lupin and Tonks walked into the room. They ended their conversation as Dumbledore started to speak, "Harry are you ready to go?"  
  
Harry says, "Yes Professor Dumbledore, but my friends here are going with me."  
  
Dumbledore nods, "I know Harry Mrs. Weasley said that would be the case." Dumbledore pauses, "Harry, you will be with Remus and me, Moody and Bill will be walking the alley one in front of us the other following behind us."  
  
He then pauses then continues, "Tonks will be sweeping the alley and going with you when you go shopping, as will Remus."  
  
Harry said, "Any idea what Sirus left me Professor?"  
  
Dumbledore says, "Harry Sirus left you a lot of the money and the family vaults but some things he had to give to his family or the surviving relatives of his."  
  
Harry asks, "Who are his surviving relatives Sir?"  
  
Dumbledore says, "Well one is Tonks and her mom, the others are the Mrs. Malfoy, and her son, as well as Bella Lestrange."  
  
Harry sputters, "She will not be there will she?"  
  
Dumbledore responds, "No and a matter of fact she will not get anything as the Ministry will have someone there to claim it, cause of her involvement with Voldermort."  
  
Harry nodded then Dumbledore continued, "okay people lets go get this over."  
  
With that said Dumbledore stood up and waved Bill to move through the fire to the Leaky Caldron. Then Dumbledore waved Tonks through then Harry and his friends followed by Mrs. Weasley. Then came Moody and Dumbledore with Remus bring up the rear.  
  
Remus moves to Harry and says, "Ready Harry?"  
  
Harry responds, "Yes Remus surprisingly I am ready."  
  
The group made it's way to Gringotts, when they got there and told a goblin what they wanted, two important looking goblins came out and met them.  
  
One goblin by the Name of Griplent says, "Good morning Mr. Dumbledore, Mr. Lupin and Mr. Potter, If you would follow me and my associate Hurlock." With that said the two goblins went into a large conference room off to the side.  
  
Mr. Hurlock says, "Mr. Potter please take a seat in the front, Mrs. Weasley, being as you're the head of the Weasley family here please sit beside Mr. Potter, Mr. Dumbledore, please take a seat beside Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Lupin Please sit beside Mr. Dumbledore."  
  
Then Mr. Griplent says, "Now gentlemen and ladies, this is a sending stone," Mr. Griplent holds up a stone that looks like a miniature tombstone, "A wizard or witch when they come into control of one of the first 150 vaults has to use one of these." He pauses and looks around, "They will tell the board of Governors when the person has dies." He pause then continues, "Also cause of the magic involved it makes it so that the last will and testimony of the person is in the rock for calling forth and nobody can dispute it."  
  
Mr. Hurlock puts the sending stone down and then waves a fingerer over it. As he does the stone starts to glow a soft white light then a beam comes out over it forming a life like picture of Sirus.  
  
The picture starts to speak, "Greetings My friends, I hope that you are all well, and I am sorry I have passed on." The figure pauses the says, "Well down to business, first off, to the Malfoy's I leave 5,000,000 Gallons, for Mrs. Malfoy, for Draco her son I leave 5,000,000 gallons," the figure looks down and says, "Sorry Harry but that is the minim I may leave them with out my mothers will over riding mine." The figure then goes on, "To My cousin Nymphodora Tonks I leave 5,000,000 gallons, to her mom Andronama Tonks, I leave 5,000,000 gallons."  
  
The figure looks up and says, "Now My mom would be mad at this but to Harry Potter I leave 60% of the Black estate and the full gain of the investments to do with as he pleases, but Harry that is not all the money."  
  
The figure turns to Mrs. Weasley, "Molly, I was hoping Author would be here with you, but oh well, to you, how have treated Harry as family I leave 6,140,460 gallons." Mrs. Weasley looked speechless. "However Molly you may not give it back to Harry, matter of fact if you try then all the money goes to the Malfoy's as well as Harry's money." Mrs. Weasley looked out raged.  
  
The Figure of Sirus continued, "Hermione Granger, you for your friendship with Harry I give you 1,060,240 Gallons plus Hermione I give you the Library at the Black manor on the second floor. It is one of two Libraries at the Manor I found out about the other after Christmas. That library is Harry's as well as Grimmauld place is his.  
  
Oh Ronald Weasley, I leave you an even million for your friendship with Harry and one investment is yours, Ronald Weasley, you receive the Black's shares of the Pro Quidditch team The Chudly Cannons. Ron's mouth snapped open then closed. Sirus continued, "Ron, you do not own the team out right but you do own 45% of them enough to sit in on the planning meetings for the Team." Ron, who was looking very happy at the moment, though his mouth was still hanging open, didn't know what to say.  
  
Sirus figure went on to start the next part, "Professor Ablus Dumbledore, I give you the right to use Grimmauld place till Voldermort is defeated or Harry Graduates, after that he will have to decided. Also Ablus I give you 500,000 to finance the war against him." Then he goes on to say, "Oh and Ablus, I also give the Gryffindors Quidditch team 250,000 to finance new robes and maybe brooms for themselves, with that I will give Gryffindor House another 250,000 to help support them."  
  
"Remus, my friend," the figure pauses then goes on, "I miss you but you need to be strong for Harry, Remus I give you 1,017,001 gallon. The balance that is not going to Harry, Remus the stipulation is the same for you. Give the money back to Harry and he lose it all to the Malfoy's." The figure pauses, "Unless it is in your will to give it to him Remus."  
  
The figure looks at Harry and then says, "Harry, my godson, I am very sorry I died and left you with out my wisdom to aid you through the next few years of your life." He pauses, "But Harry I died how I wanted to, fighting to save you from trouble. So Harry do not blame yourself, I don't, I blame my dear cousin and Voldermort." Everyone in the room flinches but Harry, Dumbledore and Remus.  
  
"Oh and Harry I know you hate fame but you will have it and I figure after school you will start your political career or at least to influence it so I give you total access to the Black's funds." The figure pause then says, "Harry use it to get Fudge out and maybe get someone in that will back Dumbledore."  
  
The figure looks up. "Now Harry the inheritance is 45,416,911 gallons." Everyone stared at Harry then to Sirus then back to Harry. However Sirus's projection just continued, "Harry this isn't all you get, you will get Grimmauld place, the Summer Cottage in Scotland, and the winter home in Italy, but you have to give Remus room and board in one of these homes for as long as he wants it." The figure then went on before anyone could protest or say anything else. "Harry you will also have investments in a few stores, one of the goblins here can provide you a list, though my parents hated muggles they were not above taking their money and you find that I had more money in the muggle banks. Matter of fact Harry, you have almost, well not sure but 47 million pounds in the muggle side of the Gringotts branch." Sirus Paused, "The exact amount will be listed in the papers you will get when this is done as well as the account numbers." The figure looks down then up. "Harry the Black family had money but with out anyone directing it they lost half of what they had. No new investments were being made."  
  
Sirus's figure took a few minutes to compose him self then went on. "Harry, in the Black family vault as in most of the vaults under a 150 there are three or more chambers. The Black vault has four. One is full of the money till the changes are made. One has the books the family didn't keep at home. Harry I want you to hire someone to go through them and check for curse and if you trust Dumbledore to let him go through as well. The third room contains weapons Harry that my family won in duels back in the Middle Ages, a lot of these are either cursed or magical weapons but none are anything you want to use. Before my father died he use to show them off to his friends. The fourth chamber has items that my ancestors owned at one time, family heir looms. Harry, be careful in there as some have dark magic in them and could hurt you. I think if you go in there you should take Remus and/or Dumbledore with you to check them to see what is safe to handle the weapons.  
  
With that Sirus says his farewells. "Okay Harry I want you to remember I love you and have a good life." Again Sirus pauses and says, "Remus take care of Harry for me and Prongs, and Harry take care of Remus, he can be a sad old goat." He pauses, "Now with out further comment I leave you all to curse me for what I have done."  
  
With that Sirus image vanishes and the stone darken.  
  
Harry and his friends just sat there then Hermione stood up and hugged Harry followed by Ginny and Mrs. Weasley  
  
Harry sighs and then looks up to the goblins, "Mr. Hurlock and Mr. Griplent, which one of you is going to over see my vaults and aid me in making choices as to what to do with my money?" Harry's friends look at Harry then to the goblins not sure what to think.  
  
However the goblins show a slight bit of shock then seem to seize the chance, Mr. Hurlock speaks up, "Mr. Potter if you trust us, Mr. Griplent is the head of the Gringott lawyers division." Mr. Hurlock looks to his associate, "He would be the one to help you or even run your accounts for you or at least arrange it so that you do not have to worry about it."  
  
Mr. Griplent speaks up, "Mr. Potter would you want to discuss this here or in a private room?"  
  
Harry responds, "Mr. Griplent I would like to do it in a private room please, though I want Remus and Hermione with me."  
  
Mr. Griplent then stands and leads the way to another door out the backside of the room. Harry stops at the door and speaks, "Professor Dumbledore, I will be going shopping when done in here, I hope to talk to you back at my house when I am done. Mrs. Weasley, why don't you take Ginny and Ron out shopping for a little bit and I will catch up later. Ron go with your mom though you may want to set up a way to get money out of your vault so that you don't have to come in here all the time. Bill go with our family and keep them company till I join you later."  
  
Harry then turned and went through the door followed by Hermione and Remus. As they reach the smaller meeting room Harry turned to the Mr. Griplent.  
  
"Mr. Griplent could you give my associates and me a few minutes to talk."  
  
Mr. Griplent nodded and said, "Mr. Potter I will be back in a ten minutes."  
  
Harry nodded and watch the Goblin leave the room then turned to Remus and Hermione, "Hermione the reason I asked you here is I want you to help me go over my books and make sure that I understand and know what is going on with my money both in the muggle world and in the wizard world." Then He turned to Remus, "Remus your going to help me to, your going to go with Bill Weasley and me to my vault and help me pick out some books, if they will let me I will go to the Potter family vault and get some books from there to. Oh and Remus, I will name you to watch my investments while I am in school so if they need a quick decision on something you can do it for me."  
  
Hermione says, "Harry you want me to watch your accounts for you, watch that the number match up and that your not being cheated to badly right?" She pauses while Harry nods,  
  
But he says, "Hermione I trust the goblins it's just I don't know all I could do with this money and I hope you and Remus could help me some."  
  
Hermione responds, "Well Harry on one condition, you have to let me come to your vault and pick out a few books to borrow."  
  
Harry raises and eye brow but says, "Hermione I have to tell you something then you can full access to any books I own, if you promise to help me do research."  
  
Remus says, "Harry I can keep track of your accounts for you and Hermione can look them over anytime you want her to, but know Harry I will do my best to triple your money if you want."  
  
Harry turns to Remus, "Thank you Remus, I appreciate that now could you cast a silence spell on the walls and doors and a spell to stop people from seeing in here?"  
  
Remus nods and Harry says once he casts the spells, "Hermione what your about to learn only three people beside you know, so if anyone finds out you can expect me to Oblivate you, and I might do it far enough back that you forget your witch."  
  
Hermione shivered but said, "Harry you can trust me with your life you know that right."  
  
Harry says, "I know and I am Hermione, see the night Sirus died, Dumbledore in is blessed wisdom told me the prophecy that smashed at the DoM." Harry pause and Hermione looks to him her eyes getting real big then Harry continues, "'THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD APPROACHES ... BORN TO THOSE WHO HAVE THRICE DEFIED HIM, BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES ... AND THE DARK LORD WILL MARK HIM AS HIS EQUAL, BUT HE WILL HAVE POWER THE DARK LORD KNOWS NOT ... AND EITHER MUST DIE AT THE HAND OF THE OTHER FOR NEITHER CAN LIVE WHILE THE OTHER SURVIVES ... THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD WILL BE BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES...'"  
  
Hermione listens then looks at Harry then her eyes travel up to the scar on his head, "Harry, to be honest I am not surprised that you're the only one that can beat him because you know it sort of makes sense your being the one. The way he is always after you made me think this last year that you and him would be there for the last battle and you would be one of the ones standing up to him." She pauses then going on, "So you and I will just have to figure out how to stop him, find a spell or work on one to do it."  
  
Harry nodded in relief this was easier then he thought. "Hermione, what I want is for you to take books you can read to find things from healing potions to shield charms, to curses that can rob some one of immortality."  
  
Hermione says, "Can do Harry, and no matter what I am with you till the end."  
  
Harry says under his breath but both Hermione and Remus hear it, "Not if I can help it, nobody will be there when I face him."  
  
Hermione looked shocked and Remus look sad, but they knew right now was not the time to argue with Harry.  
  
So Hermione says, "Harry I will start one what you want me to do. Just understand I am going to research it all I may need help in the future."  
  
Harry says, "Hermione I have plans on getting you help just be patient please, it involves the DA."  
  
Hermione nodded, then there was a knock on the door and in entered Griplent.  
  
Harry starts, "Griplent, I would like for you to talk to your people in the muggle bank and have a credit card with say 100,000 pound limit and maybe two others with a 25,000 pound limit on them, to be taken from the number accounts as payment." Harry nodded to Remus and Hermione.  
  
Then Harry, Remus, Hermione and Mr. Griplent talked of invests and how to make the money grow, some were risky and some weren't. Over all when they were done Harry figure the pounds would double in 3 years if he stuck to the plan and his gallons would double in 2 years with Harry doing a lot of investments in Gringott backed ventures.  
  
Then Mr. Griplent says, "The Access to your credit cards will be arranged, can you give me fifteen minutes to set it all up?"  
  
Harry says, "Yes I would also like something to draw gallons from my vault, with out having to visit it ever time, could you help me with that?"  
  
Mr. Griplent says, "Yes Mr. Potter I can give you a seal that will allow you to spend up to say 100,000 Gallons a month, before you need to stop and okay more money on it, and oh yes the new chest, we have a chest that you can take with you and put in your house you can take say up to 100,000 Gallons out of it a month to." The goblin paused and then says, "Unless of course you think you would need more to get by each month."  
  
Harry says, "Those amounts will be find Mr. Griplent and Mr. Griplent what are the fees for these set ups?"  
  
Mr. Griplent turned towards Harry and asks, "Do You Mr. Potter trust us with your money?"  
  
Harry says, "Is there a reason not to trust you? I only brought my friends cause, Remus I think of as an Uncle and Hermione is the brightest witch I know, she is like my sister and I am pleased she has decided to help me invest my money." Both of Harry's friends smiled large and widely.  
  
Mr. Griplent said, "What about the rumors that Goblins are going to go to He-who-must-not-be-named for a fair shake?"  
  
Harry says, "Hog wash I trust you with my money and if you want I will tell the Daily Prophet to print that."  
  
The goblin betrayed his surprise when his eyes got very big but quickly schooled his face again. Mr. Griplent went on, "Mr. Potter do you trust me to over to see your finances?"  
  
Harry says, "Yes Mr. Hurlock said I could so I believe I can." He looks to the goblin and asks, "Why the questions Mr. Griplent?"  
  
"I just wanted to know if you trusted us and more importantly if you trusted me to invest wisely for you." Says Mr. Griplent  
  
Harry says, "Yes Mr. Griplent I trust you to invest my money wisely."  
  
Remus and Hermione looked at Harry with Approval and something else that they tried to hide. The Fact that the boy who lived had shocked them, with his last statement to Mr. Griplent.  
  
Mr. Griplent says, "Mr. Potter sir the fees on your chest, your seal are combined and added to the vault fees of 1,000 gallons a month, so you will be paying 1,500 gallons a month to have them."  
  
Mr. Potter smiles and says, "Mr. Griplent thank you for that answer, and how long will it take sir?"  
  
Mr. Griplent says, "I will be back in 15 minutes with the wizard seal and the chest, while we finish the set up, the Charge cards will be set up and made ready for you." He pauses then continues.  
  
Harry Says, "Thank you Mr. Griplent."  
  
As soon as Mr. Griplent is out the door, Hermione speaks up, "Harry what you said about trusting him was a very wise move, the goblins will give you better deal then anyone else coming in as either they will follow you lead and trust the goblins or they will pull their money and hide it the muggle world."  
  
Harry says, "Oh I meant every word of what I said I will be going to the prophet and as long as they promise to print what I have to say I am going to give them an interview that will shock the wizard world."  
  
Remus looked at Harry then said, "Harry what do you have planed?"  
  
Harry says, "Nothing yet, first I want to visit the Black Vault."  
  
A Few minutes later Mr. Griplent came back into the room with a small oak chest and a gold press with a seal, though there was not a seal on it yet.  
  
Mr. Griplent puts the seal down and sits the small chest down in front of Harry. "Mr. Potter, may I see your key please." Harry hands him Black Family vault key. Mr. Griplent then presses the key into the front a keyhole appears and the key goes in and opens the box. Once inside he places the key in a small indent in the bottom and it glows blue for a few minutes.  
  
Then Mr. Griplent says, "Now Mr. Potter take the key out and put it in the front lock and lock it again."  
  
Harry does as the goblin asks him. The Out side of the chest now glows and the Mr. Griplent says, "Now Mr. Potter touch the spot right below your key, now it grow to the sizes of a real chest."  
  
The chest grows to the size of his school chest then Harry touches the spot and shrinks it back down.  
  
Mr. Griplent says, "All you do is open it say how much you want and then close and open it again. The gallons will then be there." Then Mr. Griplent picked up the seal; it looked like a muggle stamping device, not a ring or necklace thing. Mr. Griplent says, "Mr. Potter here hold on to this while I work the magic." Harry took the seal and held it up while Mr. Griplent first touched the key in the round end then brought a finger down it. Harry felt odd then a warm sensation run down his arm into the seal.  
  
Mr. Griplent then took the seal and held it up. The wax at the bottom had taken on a form and turned into a silver stamp of a Stag, with a lily growing up by its feet. Mr. Griplent says, "Mr. Potter that is your personal seal, brought out with your magic, other can copy it but not the magic I instilled from your magic. Sort of like a finger print." He pauses then says, "Only you can use it, unless you bring the other person here and we add them."  
  
Harry nods, "Thank you Mr. Griplent, now could I visit the vault and have a curse breaker with me to check out the books."  
  
Griplent nods and gets up leading Harry, Hermione and Remus towards the Door to the vaults.


	4. To the Vault

I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters from Harry Potter Someone else that is very lucky does

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 4: To the vault.  
  
Hermione and Remus rode in the back of the cart while Harry and Mr. Griplent road in the front. They road for a long time deeper and deeper, Harry even swore they had road by a dragon, though he was not sure other then he saw flames come from a side passage. When they came to a stop it was close to an hour on the cart. It was even more shocking that above the vault perched on a cliff was a dragon as dark as shadows but when the torches flared they say it.  
  
Harry asks, "Mr. Griplent what is that Dragon up there?"  
  
Mr. Griplent the Goblin says, "That Mister Potter is a bread dragon by the goblins made to live in shadow and trained to obey Goblins." The goblin looked at Harry and continued, "If you had come down here with out a Gringotts Goblin you would have been attacked by that dragon."  
  
Harry asks as he hand the Goblin the Vault key, "So this Vault is High security?"  
  
Griplent nods, "Yes Mr. Potter just like your family's vault is though this one is 121 and your family's is number 9. Very old families and some of the first to trust us with their gold." He looks sly to Harry; "The Blacks also pay an extra 300 gallons a month to keep him there."  
  
Harry asks, "Was that in the fees you told me about Mr. Griplent?"  
  
Mr. Griplent nods and says, "Yes it was Mr. Potter." With that he opens the vault and then Harry, Hermione, Remus, the Curse breaker and goblin enter the vault.  
  
Harry looked around the main chamber. In the center of the room there were 50 chests, all closed but no lock visible every foot of the wall was covered with what looked like book shelves with glass covers or cabinets, a Draw half way down each one. When Harry looked closer each one had neat piles of good on shelves.  
  
Mr. Griplent says, "Mr. Potter, each chest holds a hundred thousand gallons, the wall cabinets hold the balance though they can hold up to 50 times the amount they now do."  
  
Harry nods then heads to the left through an archway; here is the collection of books. There are eight rows of book cases lined with books each one the length of the room, close to 60 feet long. Each row is labeled. The first row was labeled Transfiguration. The second row was labeled, Charms. The third row was labeled Potions, the fourth was labeled hexes and curse, and the fifth row was labeled Dueling.  
  
Harry turned to Hermione, "Hermione I would like you to pick three books from each section I will look when I get back and decided weather or not you can take them, or I want them."  
  
Hermione nodded and jumped forward to the shelves on transfiguration, she started to look them over Remus walking with her. Before she would take a book down Remus would cast a spell to make sure she would not be hurt then the curse breaker from Gringotts would check to make sure the book was safe as well.  
  
Harry meanwhile went to the next room. Harry just looked there were lots of weapons on the walls from swords to daggers, small hand axes to big executioner axes, maces, hammers, pole arms, spears. The walls were lined with weapon racks and were full of weapons.  
  
Harry didn't touch any of the weapons he just walked around and looked then he turned to Mr. Griplent, "Mr. Griplent if I sold these weapons could I find someone to buy them, could I make decent money?"  
  
Mr. Griplent looked to Harry and says, "Yes Mr. Potter the collectors out there would pay a lot of gallons for some of the weapons in here and the rest could be sold to a muggle museum for a decent profit."  
  
"Thank You Mr. Griplent," Harry says then heads out of the still thinking he enters the third room and stops dead, it is wall-to-wall crates. Each crate is labeled but Harry is a little bit to far away to read them.  
  
Harry looked at Mr. Griplent and says, "Mr. Griplent what is in these crates?"  
  
Mr. Griplent says, "Mr. Potter I believe that the crates have numbers on them that from a book in the back on the ledge stand will tell you what each crate holds." He waves towards the back of the room, "and back there Mr. Potter you will also find that you can ask for a crate by number at it will come out beside the ledger stand."  
  
"Oh and are their dangerous items in here?" Harry asks.  
  
"Mr. Potter, I am not sure I have just token over your account on just this vault, there are three goblins now in charge of your accounts, Mr. Hurlock is the your account Manager, Mr. Mattock is the Potter family Solicitor, and I am your personal Solicitor now Mr. Potter."  
  
Harry looked back at Mr. Griplent, "What do you mean By Solicitor?"  
  
Mr. Griplent says, "This Vault and all vaults are over seen by a goblin, who has studied business law in the Wizard world Mr. Potter, then like you were Mr. Mattock has to over see three vaults, and I over see this one and look into your trust fund, well to make sure we get along and do not argue over how to make your money work for you, we both answer to Mr. Hurlock who is the Head Solicitor for Harry James Potter." The goblin sort of snorts in humor, "So see Mr. Potter I am your vault manager for your own accounts, Mr. Mattock runs the Potter Family accounts, which you control but can not change the system or move out of that vault. Then Mr. Hurlock, well we have to pass on to him what we are doing in your name and he has to okay."  
  
"Oh so he is the one to ask?" Says Harry.  
  
"No Mr. Potter I am the one to ask but I have just been appointed and have not had time to go over the ledgers or the manifest of what is in your vaults yet."  
  
Harry turned back and asks, "Do you think I could get a pensive from in here and maybe a foe glass?"  
  
Mr. Griplent starts to walk towards the back of the room between the rows of crates. Once to the back of the room he walks to the center of the wall and there on a stand is a book with a quill next to it is a book with a list of items with numbers beside them.  
  
Mr. Griplent turns to Harry, "anything else you were thinking of buying today that we might find in Mr. Potter?"  
  
Harry thinks and says, "Yes Mr. Griplent I am also looking for a bag that is small that I can carry on my belt but can hold all I purchase today in the Wizard world and maybe a muggle like bag I can carry in the muggle world to hold all I purchase there." Harry pauses, "Oh and anything I can get that can detect dark magic, or someone attempting to sneak up on me. Plus I would like Potion equipment."  
  
Mr. Griplent turns to the book starts to page through it and touches certain pages with his long finger. Boxes fly up and land on the long worktable beside the Ledger stand.  
  
Mr. Griplent after four crates come up to the table then says, "Mr. Potter the first crate has pensives, the instruction books, the second crate has every day enchanted items. The third box has the foe glass and Protective items that you could use, the fourth has muggle items that are enchanted."  
  
"Thank you Mr. Griplent," Harry says then asks another question, "Mr. Griplent could you tell me if any of the boxes deal with Dueling items?" Harry thinks and adds, "See with Voldermort back I feel I am going to be needing anything I can get to help me with dueling."  
  
"Yes Mr. Potter," He moves over the ledger looks up some stuff and waves his hand summoning another crate to the table." Oh but if the Dueling stuff is to old," Mr. Griplent stops for a second then summons a fifth box to the table and nods, "or out dated you could go to that store jus down the way and buy anything else you needed."  
  
Harry nods and opens the first crate, inside is twelve pensives, six have memoirs in them, or at least the silver substances. Two are broke or seem to be cracked and the last four vary in size from one that is almost 20 inches across to one that is only 8 inches, Harry picks one that is 12 inches and then picks up instruction manual.  
  
He sets them aside, Mr. Griplent waves his hand and the crate closes and is gone in a flash the next one moves to be in front of Harry. Harry opens this one and looks inside; there are cloaks, robes, some boots, quills, and bags, one marked Dangerous. Harry not sure what they are looks to Griplent who walks over looks in and picks up two small bags, big enough to say hold two or Three text books. He shoes Harry the label then shows that the Ledger has them marked as Bags of extra space and that both could hold almost 5 cubic feet with out showing and strain.  
  
Harry smiles then moves to the third box. As he opens it, Harry sees four mirrors, two that are 2 ft by 1 foot, and one that is 2 foot in diameter and tow more that are a foot. Then one mirror that is small enough he could almost carry it around with him. Also in the crate are sneakscopes, Lie detectors, bag filled with 40 stones and a large stone on top of them. A parchment on top states that they are warding stones and may be out of use but will help to protect and alert the person with the big stone if anyone meaning him harm cross the lines the stones make.  
  
Harry smiled and slipped one of the two foot by one-foot mirrors into his bag, a lie detector, one of the foot diameter mirrors and he put the small hand one in his pocket for now. It seemed as he touched them they aligned them selves to him. Then Harry put the bag of stones into his large bag too.  
  
Harry then looks into the Fourth crate, inside is three racks of watches from pocket watches to the wristwatch. Then there are necklaces, rings and earrings. On top of theses are a list of what each is and what they do. Harry looks over the list and picks two watches to take with him a ring and three earrings. Then Harry picks two necklaces as well all for now go into this bag.  
  
Harry then moved to the fifth crate and opened it. The paper on top spoke of what was inside and what it could possible be used for. Harry looked them over then reached in and took out a belt with a holster on it and another holster that looked like it would hang under the arm, plus one for arm holster. Then Harry lifted out a cloak, one of the few things that might fit him. The cloak seems to reflect the light of the chamber as Harry lifted it and put in his bag.  
  
Harry then turns to Mr. Griplent and says, "Mr. Griplent, I will be back the day I turn 17, I will want to meet with Mr. Mattock, Mr. Hurlock and yourself to discuss my vaults."  
  
Mr. Griplent says, "Yes Mr. Potter I will tell them to plan on that day."  
  
Harry turns and gets serious, "How do I set up My own will Sir?"  
  
Mr. Griplent looks at Harry then hands him a rock. "Say my will to this then tell it what you want. It is like the one Mr. Sirus Black used to make his will known."  
  
Harry just nods and takes it then turns and goes back to the book room. He sees that Hermione is in heaven and has about 25 books at the end of the rows on a table that he didn't notice the first time in here.  
  
Harry says, "Hermione what are you doing, taking all my safe books from me?"  
  
Hermione comes out and looks at Harry, "No Harry if you check I got books out on how to use Transfiguration (She waves three fingers around) and charms in duels (waves five fingers)," Smiling widely she continues, "Plus curses that are barely legal, that accounts for nine of the books." Hermione looks to Harry then says, "Plus I got 4 books on Defensive charms, for places, people and things.  
  
Then I got a book I thought you would love, the way of the conjuring duelist. Then Harry I found a book on, To duel with Aurors, another it's titled to duel with dark wizards. That Harry accounts for 15 of the books Harry, though I also got 2 books on dark wizards and the study of the powers they have, and another for research, the chase of immortality. Plus Harry one on titled, Spells to help your magical powers grow in strength." She sticks her tongue, "So I have only six books for myself to read Harry."  
  
Harry laughs and moves closer, "Anything dangerous I should know about Herm. ?"  
  
Hermione says, "Yes actually three books from Transfiguration three from charms and four from Curses and hexes. Haven't been in potions or defensive Magic yet."  
  
Harry turns to Mr. Griplent, "Is there any way for me to find how to counter those curses on those books Sir?"  
  
Mr. Griplent says, "Mr. Potter the Ledger in the back of this vault will have the key words to get around the curses on the books, if the curses are there. However the ledger will also have to be tapped by your wand for each book to leave the vault." He pauses then says, "Oh and Mr. Potter you can also use the ledger to find books your looking for just like the one in the storage room for Magical items."  
  
Harry nods and thanks Mr. Griplent. "Okay Mr. Griplent, thank you for that information."  
  
Harry moves to the ledger stand and starts to look. Ten minutes later he has added five more books from Potions and defensive magic.  
  
Then Harry calls out, "Hermione I am all set. You can come back next time with me to go through the rest of the books okay."  
  
Hermione smiled and said, "Okay Harry."  
  
Harry then put the books in one of his new small but large holding capacity bags. The trip back the surface after that was rather quick. Harry stopped to just look around the lobby when Ron Ginny and Mrs. Weasley came out the door to the vaults.


	5. Diagon Alley

**I do not own Harry Potter or any of the JK Rowling's ideas, **

**THis is just My take on the story..**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

****

**Chapter 5. Diagon Alley **

Ron came up to Harry and says, "Mate I am sorry Sirus died, I am sorry I got money from him but I hope you don't mind that I go spend some now."  
  
"Ron," Harry says, "I have only one favor, don't reminded me were you got it and you can help me spend some of mine too."

Ron says, "Deal Harry, I can do that for you mate."

Remus says, "Well People I have only one question, are you all shopping together or are the couples going their own way?"  
  
Hermione speaks up, "Remus what do you mean by couples?"  
  
Harry looked at Remus shook his head and then says, "Hermione for being the cleverest witch in our year sometimes you are thick."  
  
Hermione looked at Harry and says, "why do you say that Harry?"  
  
Harry says, "Because Hermione, if you think about Remus is trying to tease us into admitting that either you and Ron are a couple or Ginny and I am, or you and me, luv."  
  
Ron and Ginny's Heads snapped up and looked at Harry then to Hermione, Ron says, "Harry why did you call Hermione luv?"  
  
Harry laughs and throws his arm around Hermione's shoulders, "Just because you never noticed Hermione is a good looking girl doesn't mean that I haven't noticed it."

Hermione blushed furiously, Ron turned red, as his eyes got as big around as gallons, and Ginny just broke out laughing. Before Ron or Hermione could kill Harry he says, "Actually Ron, Hermione is a beautiful girl but I know another in love with her, I just don't have the energy right now to chase a girl till I have settle weather or not I am going to live through something." Ginny looked at Harry, Remus, dropped his head, Hermione as she heard that started to sniffle like she was going to cry and hugged Harry.  
  
Harry says, "Relax Hermione or people might think you know what I am talk about sis."  
  
Hermione looks at Harry an says, "Sis, Harry What do you mean by that?"  
  
Harry looked at Ron then to Hermione, "Hermione I consider you my sister in my head, I am sorry if I offend you, just like I consider Ron my best mate but also my brother in my minds eye."  
  
Hermione hugged him, Ron just stared at Harry not sure what to say at first. Then Ron says, "Mr. Potter I do believe your saying Miss Granger and myself are part of your family?"  
  
While this was going on, Mrs. Weasley though decided when she got Harry back home she was going to ask him what he meant by if he lived through something.

Harry says, "Yes Ron I think of you and Hermione as my real family." Harry pauses then turns to Tonks, "Tonks, I have some items that are magical in nature and I need to get them checked out to see if they still work right, do you know anywhere I could do that and maybe get some dragon hide boots?"

Tonks says, "Yes Harry There is a store that is called, Castor's Protective clothing and Items, A shop that sells Different kinds of charmed clothing and magical creatures skins that can resist spells."

Harry smiles an asks, "Well Tonks it seems I have a cloak and some holsters from My vault that I need to have checked out can this place do that?"  
  
Tonks says, "Yes Harry, though if you want I can check them out for you."  
  
Harry gets a glint in his eyes and says, "If I let you, are you sure you wouldn't burn it or break them?"

Tonks stopped dead, Harry could hear Ron and Ginny trying to stop their laughing, and he could hear Hermione gasp.  
But the look on Tonks face, Harry wasn't sure if he should run or laugh, so he did both.  
Harry sprinted right at Remus, Laughing as he goes Tonks, who was watching him go not sure what to do. Yes She looked out raged but at the same time she was almost laughing herself so she figured a prank was in order.

Remus, watched with a slight smile on his face as Harry got near he says, "Harry My dear boy you are in for such a wonderful night, Tonks was almost a marauder when it came to getting revenge."

Harry turns around and looks at Tonks who is tapping her chin with her wand, lost in thought. Harry thinks it is a good idea to get his shopping out the way so he can get away from her for a little bit.  
  
Harry says, "Hey Hermione why don't you go to Flourish and Blotts to buy the books, Ron and I are going to Castor's, then to Quiditch supply store."  
  
Hermione says, "Harry I want to go to Castor's too, then we will look into splitting up."  
  
Ron says, "Harry Let Hermione come with us, she could use items to help her duel as well as you and I."  
  
Harry sighs and moves forward, extending his arm to Hermione, "Well then come on my beautiful friend lets get the icky places out of the way so you can buy the book store."  
  
Hermione slaps Harry's arm then takes his arm they head off followed by Ron and Ginny. Tonks moves forward and leads them while Remus and Mrs. Weasley bring up the rear.  
  
Harry looks back and sees that Ron and Ginny are a little back so he leans over and asks Hermione, "Hey Hermione has Ron asked you to be his girl friend yet?"  
  
Hermione looks at Harry then turns red then looks straight ahead and says, "No not yet Harry, he hasn't worked up the nerve to ask me out yet."

Harry looks straight ahead and responds, "When are you going to ask him?" He pauses and then says, "Because you know that he doesn't think he is good enough for you so he is scared to ask you?"

Hermione Shrugs and says, "I don't know Harry I am scared of the same things, I will have to think on it and work up the courage to ask him."

Harry nods and the group reaches Castor's Protective clothing and items shops, they head in. Harry makes his way to the counter and looks at the Wizard behind it and the witch that is walking around the store stocking shelves; Harry reaches into his bag and sits his cloak, 2 holster and belt with a holster on the counter.  
  
Harry says, "Excuse me Sir could you help me for a minute?"  
  
The wizard behind the counter turns to Harry and says, "Yes young man, how may I help you?"  
  
Harry says, "Well I inherited this stuff from a Relative that has passed away, the cloak is supposable Basilisk skin but I don't know what is can do, the holster are dragon hide but they have been in the vault a long time I would like them checked out and see what charms are on them and the belt." Harry pauses, "Could you do that for me and give me how much it might cost me to get them inspected and fixed?"  
  
The wizard looks up and says, "Yes sir, I can do that just tell me your name and look around the store, me and Martha can figure them out and let you know in a few minutes."  
  
Harry says, "I am Harry Potter sir."  
  
The wizard looks up and then his eyes get wide then he looks down then he calls, "Martha come here please." He turns back to Harry, "Mr. Potter sir, I am Gregory Castor, if you would like I could show you around the shop and recommend things that might help you sir."  
  
Harry smiles and says, "Yes Mr. Castor that would be find though could you call me Harry sir?"  
  
Mr. Castor looks at Harry and says, "Yes sir Harry."  
  
Martha started to look over the items that Harry had set on the counter. When Harry remembers the ring, earrings, watch and necklaces, he pulls them out and set them on the counter.  
  
Harry says, "Could you look at these too Madam?"

Martha says, "Oh call me Martha please, and yes I am not the best to look at them but I can maybe tell you some things about them with a few charms."

Harry says thank you to Martha then goes with Mr. Castor over to the clothing section.  
  
Mr. Castor asks, "Well Harry do you have anything you would like, or would you like me to just explain what every thing does and we can go from there?"  
  
Harry says, "Explain what I can use to protect myself from spells and curses Sir?"  
  
Mr. Castor then takes out a shirt and sits it on a table followed by pants, a pair of boots and some gloves, and then he sits out a set of robes.  
  
Mr. Castor picks up the shirt, "This Mr. Potter is a dragon hide shirt, while it looks rather rough, it would pass for leather shirt in the muggle world and protect you from most spells. Now I would recommend this, or shirt with charms placed on them to be just as well, but if you think your going into battle this is the shirt you want."  
  
Then Mr. Castor picks up the pants, "These pants are the match to the shirt and the same thing, wear them if you have to but again charmed pants might be more comfortable but not as protective." Then he lifts the robes, "These are dragon hide robes, and though you could have any kind you want you just have to reminder that not all will protect you as well."  
  
Just then Martha comes over and says, "Mr. Castor, do you know that cloak is Basilisk scales?"

Mr. Castor looked at Martha then to Harry, "Harry, That cloak is basilisk scales, why I would say you're a very lucky person, there are few of them in the world as Basilisks are hard to come by. The cloak can block most physical attacks and is as good as Dragon Hide, muggle guns will not penetrate it nor will knives, swords, spells that cut, or anything that cause physical damage, though you feel like you were punched when these items hit you." He pauses then goes on, "Then Harry it will block most weaker curses and hexes, it may even block stupefy and curses that match that in power."  
  
Harry nodded, "But don't I have to have it cover my hole body for it to work?"  
  
Mr. Castor says, "Well see that is the tricky part, yes you do have to have it do that but you can also wear it behind you and spin and block with it, you would just have to practice the moves with it." He pauses then says, "Though I would recommend that you still wear charmed or some kind of animal made Shirt and pants to protect yourself."

Harry says, "How about a set of charmed clothes that look muggle, maybe seven sets so I have one for each day of the week, then Dragon hide boots, they can pass for leather and if you have them a pair of Muggle like ten shoes. Oh and of course a set of Dragon hide robes, two sets of charmed robes, and a Basilisk set of robes if you have them."  
  
Mr. Castor saw gallons dance in his eyes but then says, "Harry you do realize your going to spend a lot of money if I do this for you?"  
  
Harry says, "Oh and I was wondering Mr. Castor could I charge this or do you want gallons?"  
  
Mr. Castor looked at Harry then says, "You can charge it but you realize your talking about ten to twenty thousand pounds?"  
  
Harry looks at Mr. Castor, "Oh I want the same for my friends though they may change some if they want I want them to have at least enchanted clothing and charge it to me no matter what they say."

Mr. Castor says, "Mr. Potter sir do you realize how much this is going to cost you?"  
  
Harry nods, "Yes Mr. Castor and you do know that I have inherited the Black fortune right? They say with that alone I am in the top twenty richest wizards in England?"  
  
Mr. Castor's eyes get big, "Mr... I mean Harry sir, please call me Gregory, or Greg."  
  
Harry says, "Okay Gregory, can you do that for me though?"  
  
Mr. Castor says, "Yes I can Harry, let me get you measured." Then a measuring tape flew from the side and started to measure Harry.  
  
The tape measured Harry every where then went on to measure his friends who thought they were going to buy some of the clothing for themselves at first. Harry tried on clothes and settled on black and blue jeans, four pairs of each, and three pairs of dress like navy blue pants, he chose four t-shirts, two navy blue, two black. He also chose three shirts with collars and four buttons on the front for his decent shirts, and four buttons down shirts for good, again two navy blue and two black ones.

For his regular robes he got an emerald green one and a Gryffindor colored set. For his dragon hide robes they were black, his dragon boots were a brown with one set being black. He even got his ten shoes. The only thing he didn't get was his Basilisk scale robe, as they didn't have any.

Harry watched as Ron, Hermione and Ginny were all decked out in robes and some dragon hide and charmed clothing. Once it was all said and done they all complained when Harry used his seal to pay for all their purchases.

After their purchases Martha pulled Harry aside, to a table off towards the back of the store were his stuff is set out on the table.  
Martha says, "Mr. Potter you have some nice things here, but some are old and I can renew the charms but it might be better to replace them." She then holds up the holster, "Mr. Potter this holster for say is an older style but the charm on the straps to make them grow and shorten depending on were you want to wear them is off, it will work it just might let it grow or shrink at the wrong time." She pauses, "I can replace the charm but I would need to keep it for a few days," then she lifts the belt and holster, "Now these are newer and the charm still work, once you put on the belt nobody but you can take it off, the holster is dragon hide and if your wand is in it they can't summon it from you either, nor the holster." She smiles, "these belts were more common when the people carried person weapons if you look here, there is a ring for a dagger or rapier to be put through, though you could hook some other thing to it like bags and such."  
Now Martha is beaming as she picks up the ring, "Mr. Potter this ring, I would pay you back all that you spent on the clothing, and I know it was closet to 75,000 gallons and then I would still pay you back more if you will sell it."  
  
Harry says, "What does the ring do?"  
  
Martha smiles and says, "It has two properties that make it very special Mr. Potter, see the stone is a magical crystal and it has a phoenix's tear in it, but around that is some dragon heartstring, so Mr. Potter the wear of that ring would heal faster then normal from injuries, not say over night but in a few days from injuries that might take weeks." She pauses, then says, "The dragon heartstring makes it so that it can cast spells like a wand just a little bit weaker then a wand would, but the most import it that the ring once on your finger has see me not charms on it that make it hard for wizards or muggles to notice it at all."

Harry asks, "So wizards and muggle will not notice, but what about powerful dark lords?"  
  
Martha says, "OH well if they are as strong as say Dumbledore they may notice but other wise nope, they won't and it works like a wand sort of to cast spells with it."

Harry says, "Cool, but what about the other items I gave you?"

Martha says, "Oh the necklaces are something for loved ones Harry, they have programmable escape portkeys, in other words you can stand some were use the code word and program them to take you to that spot should you need to escape from trouble."

Harry smiles and thinks he knows whom he is going to give them to.

Martha says, "The three earrings are different really one casts a protective shield around the wear, that is the one that looks like a knight's shield, the one like a fang, well that is a portkey as well that takes you to a set place, it might have took the wear home after a wild night.

The third earring does something similar to the first just a minor Protego spell though.

The group then went to Flourish and Blotts, were Harry picked up curse books, light Magic rituals to boost ones power, books on the art of dueling, books on body movement during duelist of the Oriental schools, and books on transfiguration and charms. Harry even got books on curses and hexes from books to hex your friends and curse your enemies, to advanced Curses that Aurors would use to fight dark wizards.  
  
As the group was leaving Flourish and Blotts to go to the Quiditch supply store they were stopped by wizards that had the look of Aurors around them. Five of them squared off in front of Harry and his friends.  
  
Harry steps forward and asks, "Can I help you Gentlemen?"

One of the Aurors stepped forward, "Mr. Potter I am Augustus McKinnon, I am hear by order of Minister Fudge to take you in for questioning on the attack at your muggle relatives house a few days ago."

Harry looks at him and feels Remus step up behind him.

"Excuse me Mr. McKinnon, But I though I could go in to answer question on the magic when I was ready?"

Mr. McKinnon says, "Mr. Potter that is to speak to the underage magic beau this is to speak to the Minister of Magic."

Harry growled and says, "I will not be dealing with Fudge any time soon. If he wants to talk to me he can send an owl and I will let him know when I am ready to deal with his incompetence. Till then Auror McKinnon I think you and your friends need to leave me alone."

Mr. McKinnon says, "Now Mr. Potter I will have you know you are going with me today, either for you free will or under arrest."  
  
Harry says, "Well Auror McKinnon, unless you plan on having your friends help you, you'll have to wait till I am done shopping to get me to go with you."

Remus says, "Mr. McKinnon if you attempt to take Harry you will have to duel me sir, and my friends, something you might not like."  
  
Harry however stepped in front of Remus with his back to the Aurors, "Remus take Ron, Hermione and Ginny and go back in the store, stay out of this." He hissed then turned to face the Aurors

Mr. McKinnon says, "Werewolf you would do well to stay out of this before we have to take you to the Dangerous creatures department."

Remus paled and says, "Well McKinnon..." Harry elbowed him in the gut and turned to McKinnon  
Harry says, "Auror you threat my friend then expect me to go with you peacefully, I will not be going with you," He spun and says, "Remus inside now with my friends then get Dumbledore."  
  
McKinnon didn't respond he just went for his wand but as he drew it


	6. Chapter Six The Ministery of Magic

_Sorry_ for the delay, wrote this chapter four different ways,

As Normal I do not own Harry Potter or any part other then the storie ideas.

Enjoy I hope

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 6 The Ministry of Magic:**

McKinnon didn't respond he just went for his wand but as he drew it three voices yelled out. "Don't draw that wand!"  
  
Harry looked left then right and saw that Ron, Hermione and Ginny were on either side of him and had their wands trained on the Aurors.

Mr. McKinnon says, "What do you three think your doing, step back now and join your mom Weasleys and I will forget about arresting you, go with them Ms. Granger and I over look your actions too."  
  
Just then a voice says from the side, "I think Augustus you need to explain to me why you're arresting my School children?"  
  
Mr. McKinnon turns his head slightly and sees Ablus Dumbledore striding towards him.

He says, "Mr. Dumbledore, I am hear to have Harry J. Potter come in to the Ministry, the Minister thinks Mr. Potter used Dark Magic."  
  
Harry steps forward as Dumbledore steps between the teens and the Aurors, "You say I used Dark Magic?" Harry pauses as he steps right past Dumbledore and right up into Mr. McKinnon's face.

Mr. McKinnon says, "I am saying the charges that Minster Fudge has need to be put to rest."  
  
Harry's eyes start to glow, "I think you need to bring Minster Fudge here himself to arrest me."  
  
Mr. McKinnon went to speak but Harry stops him, "Fudge has gone to far Auror McKinnon, I am going to be going to Gringotts and hire the best Law wizard money can buy to protect myself and sue you people for slander of my good name."

Mr. McKinnon looked at Harry, "Mr. Potter," He waves and one of his men leaves and he continues, "I am going to be staying with you till Minister Fudge arrives."

"Fine," Harry spits then starts to walk towards Gringotts, mean while he signals Hermione and Ron to come up beside him. As they get up beside him he leans over and whispers to them, "Hermione, go to the apothecaries and get potions ingredients, anything we will need to make healing potions, Ron go to Quiditch supply store and get me a new firebolt and five nimbus two thousands. I will transfer the money to your vaults later my friends."

Ron and Hermione nod and head off, Harry meanwhile singles Ginny and Remus to come up beside him. As they get up beside him Harry talk quietly to Ginny first, "Ginny I want you to go to the owlery and buy three owls, one you think Hermione would like and a young one for your family and another for the DA, actually by four, two for the DA so we can send for things we will need." He watches Ginny go off then turns to Remus, "Remus, I would like you to go into the daily prophet and have them come to Gringotts as soon as possible."

Remus says, "Okay Harry I will do that but I will hurry back." With that said he disapates out to get the reporters.  
That was Harry Realizes that Tonks went with Hermione, Bill went with Ron and Mrs. Weasley went with Ginny, and Just Dumbledore, Moody and the three Auror's were with him.

Harry reaches Gringotts and goes in, he approaches a goblin just inside the door and asks to see Mr. Griplent. Then he sits down in the lounge to wait, the Auror's taking up positions at the door and Mr. McKinnon stands behind Harry but far enough to give Harry some privacy as Dumbledore sits down beside Harry.

Dumbledore says, "Harry what do you have in mind?"  
  
Harry says, "I am going to fight this with Lawyers and then I am going to push to have Fudge removed from office and push for someone else to be put in office."  
  
Dumbledore nods but asks, "Who do you want to be minister Harry?"  
  
Harry says, "Well I trust Mr. Weasley and Moody but I think Mr. Weasley would be the better choice. What do you thinks?"

Dumbledore says, "I think Mr. Weasley or Mrs. Bones would be good candidates but that Moody shouldn't really get a job like that."

Harry nods but before he can speak further Mr. Griplent approaches them, "Mr. Potter what may I do for you today?"  
  
Harry says, "Mr. Griplent I would like to hire the best lawyer around to defend me from slander from the Minister of Magic, he is trying to say that I used Dark Magic to defend myself the other day from Deatheaters," Harry pauses then says, "Which I didn't do, and I want to push for him to kicked out of office."  
  
Griplent nodded and then says, "Mr. Potter you could call for a vote of no confidence on him or you could push for everything he covered up to be released to the press, you know we could call a press release today and ask the Auror's to look into Fudge over looking the return of Voldemort."

"Hmm That sounds like a plan call the press I will release that thought as soon as I am done speaking to Fudge if he tries to arrest me on those charges." Harry says.

Griplent says, "Well I will hire some wizards to start to look into his private life now and have some Goblins look into his finances as they stand here."  
  
Harry nodded then says, "I also want people to invade his Political life and the things he has done, bring them to light plus look into donations that he claimed and were the money went from them, especially from the Malfoy family."

Griplent got an evil smirk and says, "Yes Mr. Potter, that can be done, rather fast too as we have such records close by can you give me but 5 minutes."  
  
Just then the front doors opened letting Minister Fudge into the chamber. With him came six Aurors and four other wizards Harry could only think were Hit Wizards. Harry though that was rather silly since he was just going to arrest a 15-year-old boy.  
  
But behind fund The Minister and his group came 10 reports, well five writing on papers while five took Pictures of Minister Fudge.

Minister Fudge walked up to Harry and singles the hit wizards and Aurors to step forward, then he turns and says,  
"Mr. Harry J. Potter your under arrest for the use of Dark Magic, the night of the attack on your house, plus you are under arrest on the charge of using underage Magic." He pauses and looks around noticing the reporters for the first time and three very angry teens looking at him, "If you come quietly Mr. Potter I will not arrest your friends here."  
  
Harry steps forward and says, "Minister Fudge are you saying I used dark magic that is illegal?"  
  
Minister Fudge says, "Yes Mr. Potter you used the Cruciatus curse not to long ago."  
  
As Fudge finishing saying this Griplent came up with two folders and handed one to Harry. Harry opened it and was stunned; the folder showed that half of the donations made to Charities went into Fudges private vault. Plus in the last year Fudge had received fifteen payments of over 50,000 gallons, from Malfoy or from some other vault, that was just account number plus payments from other interest groups. Harry looked up and smirked at Fudge.  
  
Fudge says, "What are you smirking about boy."  
Harry walks over and hands Fudge a copy of the folder then turns and points to the Griplent that has another copy and makes another one as Fudge watches. Fudge's face falls as he reads the folder then looks up and now Griplent has handed each of Harry's friends a copy as well as Dumbledore and Moody. Fudge's face now showed panic as he wasn't sure what to do but he figured he needed to go through with what he planned.

Minister Fudge says, "Harry Potter you will get these false documents to me now and then you will come with me to the ministry were we can set the trial date and get you cleared or locked up."

Harry snorted and turned to the reporters and says, "Who ever gets the best dirt on Fudge into print gets a million gallons."  
  
The reports, all their eyes got wide then they turned to the minister and started in, "What is Mr. Potter speaking about Minister?"  
  
Minister Fudge says, "Mr. Potter and I are going into the back room here to talk about that, so I can find out what is going on."  
  
Harry laughs, "Fudge, I am telling you right here right now you have pushed me to far, I am now out for your removal from the job." He pauses as Fudge looks at Harry and his eyes widen, "I would personal like to see the Wizard world survive Voldermort, and I do not see that while they let an incompetent person like your self run the ministry."

Minister Fudge sputter an says, "Now listen here you deranged boy you will shut up now or I will silence you."  
  
Harry laughs and his wand comes to his hand all the Auror's draw their wands and the four Hit Wizards move forward to stand beside Fudge. "Well Mr. Fudge," Scorn dripping from Harry's voice, "If you try to curse or charm me, I will consider it an attack and opening of a duel." Harry pauses and turns, "Though I doubt you would be foolish enough to even attack a boy to show your incompetence to the people."  
  
Fudge now with folder, the reward for finding things out on him, the personal attack By Harry draws him out.  
Fudge plays into Harry's hand and casts a silencing charm on him.

But before the charm reached Harry, Dumbledore stepped between them and blocked it then signaled Moody who stepped forward.  
  
Dumbledore says, "Moody take Minister Fudge under arrest and take these fine Aurors and hit wizards back to the Ministry. Harry and I will be there in an hour to deal with the attack of a full grown wizard on an underage one."  
  
Fudge says, "What are you doing Albus, you should not of interfered with me, I will have you up on charges too."  
  
Albus Dumbledore says, "Why Minister Fudge, the Law you passed just a week ago about attacks on minors, from anyone gets you a set sentence of 5 years." Fudge tries to interrupt him, but Dumbledore continues, "So see your casting the spell on Harry Potter puts you under your own law and ties my hands Fudge, I have to enforce it."

Fudge started to stutter and then says, "Albus you know that is meant for Deatheaters not for me, so stop playing this game and lets get Mr. Potter here to the Ministry so I can Question him."

Dumbledore says, "Sorry Fudge but you put the attacks on under age wizards and witches to stand above any other charge so I will see you taken in or I will take you in."  
  
Fudge paled but not as bad as the Aurors behind him, the hit wizards just got a determined look on their faces. Moody however looked at all them and barked out.  
"You lot get back to HQ, I will be talking to Madam Bones about all of you."  
  
That settled it all six of the Aurors aparated out, while the four of the hit wizards stalked from the room.

After they left Dumbledore turns to Harry, "Harry, I will need you to come with me to the ministry while I press charges, I might have need to have your friends testify against Fudge."  
  
So him and his friend went and finished they're shopping, then went on to the Ministry of Magic, knowing that Dumbledore wanted them there in an hour's time.

Once at the Ministry they were ushered into Dumbledore's office by Moody. Here they meet with Dumbledore and Madam Bones.

Dumbledore says, "Harry, I have a court room set up downstairs, I will not be setting judge though Madam Bones here will and she wants to know what happened, before she takes it to trial."  
  
Harry says, "Well Madam Bones I started out by trying to have a quiet day shopping in Diagon Alley when our lovely Minister sent Auror's to arrest me after I was told I could come in at my convince for questioning on the attack." He pauses, "The Auror's told Me the charge and I told the Auror to have Fudge come arrest me himself, I went back to Gringotts and," Hands Madam Bones a folder, "My connections at the bank got me that folder and I have every reporter around going wild trying to find dirt on Fudge as I offered a million Gallons for the best dirt to come out in print."  
  
Madam Bones reads the folders contents and sighs, "So on top of attacking Mr. Potter, we now have to charge Fudge with accepting bribes to pass laws or remove them." Then she nods to Harry to continue.

"Well Madam Bones then I Guess he threaten to silenced me since I told the press about the reward and that he would sort it out, by either finding me innocent of guilt of charges." Harry says, "Though I guess when he did I told him that if he cursed me I would count it as the opening of a duel, and respond accordingly, and if Professor Dumbledore had not stop the spell I would have attacked Fudge right there on the spot as it stands I count him opening a duel to me. One that I accept fully if he wants to continue."

Madam Bones says, "You know Harry he might challenge you to a duel to prove his innocents saying you incited the attack by opening a duel with words and drawing your wand. Though turning your back shows you think he lacks power and is a grave mistake, you did know that right?"  
  
"No I didn't know that Madam Bones." Says Harry, though he added, "But if I did I would have done it anyways, because I do not respect that man at all." 

Madam Bones says, "Harry you know you can not do magic would you have dueled him and faced expulsion from school?"  
  
Harry looks up his eyes are not twinkling they are sparking the power is felt in the room as Harry says, "Yes I would have, I would have wiped the floor with him too."  
  
Madam Bones says, "Harry you know he is going to challenge you to a duel of Honor before the trial right, or at least he could from what you told me."  
  
"If Minister Fudge challenges me I will accept and then I will use what ever I have to in order to defeat him and get him out of office." Harry says.

Madam Bones says, "Harry you do realize that with the charges he is going to Azkaban for at least five years right?"

Harry looked at Madam Bones and says, "No I didn't know that, but I would still duel him if I had to."  
  
They got back to talking about the case unknowing that Minister Fudge had a one of his under secretaries listening in on the conversation. So Fudge was able to prepare a plan for how to deal with Harry, Duel Harry for his innocence and that should be enough.

Then came the hour of the court hearing and Minister Fudge showed up with Nobody but himself and he was dressed in Battle robes.


	7. Dueling with Bumbling Fools

**Chapter 7 Dueling with Bumbling Fools:**

Then came the hour of the court hearing and Minister Fudge showed up with nobody but himself and he was dressed in Battle robes.

Harry who had taken the time to think about this and came in his Dragon hide robes and the cloak from his vault, smiled and evil smile.  
  
Fudge steps to the center of the room and says, "I Cornelius Fudge was challenge by the boy, Harry Potter, who upon challenging me turned his back on me, after he drew his wand," The pure bloods and those that were fully steeped in the wizard world knew that meant that Harry had no respect for Fudge's magical powers. "Further more when I attacked as the boy dare me to, one Ablus Dumbledore stepped in and stop the duel from happening." He pauses and turns towards Harry "I challenge you Harry James Potter to fulfill your challenge earlier and duel me with wands till one is unable to continue!"

The room was filled with out rage at the challenge but nobody saw that Harry was smiling to himself at the challenge. Dumbledore objected, Madam Bones Objected. They were upset when Harry took matters into his own hands.

Harry stood quickly a smile playing on his face...._ now I have this Bumbling fool right were I want him, oh though he must have a plan I will have to be careful..._he thought, then Harry turners and says. "Cornelius Fudge I accept your challenge and I chose to face you myself, my second will be Remus Lupin, I will meet you were and when you wish to finish this, but if I win you will resign and stop wasting my time with stupid charges."

Fudge says, "Mr. Potter I will meet you in the Auror dueling ring in 30 minutes, you should prepare yourself to the best of your ability."  
  
With that said Fudge turns and walks out of the room, Harry turns and heads over to Remus.

Harry says, "Hey Remus I need the purchases I made today, more to the point I want the Dragon hide robes and basilisk cloak." He pause then adds, "I will also need My Dragon hide boots if you don't mind." Harry then looks around and leans in "Oh and Remus, I want you to know that if I loose and get hurt you need not fight for me."  
  
Remus says, "Don't worry Harry if that fool hurts you I am going to destroy him, no matter what you say to me."  
  
Harry laughs then says, "Well Remus so you know I do not plan on that bumbling fool to even hit me with a spell, though I will be asking Ron to bet large amounts on me with any one that will bet against me."

With that said Harry turned and head back towards Dumbledore but the steers to Tonks instead and asks, "Hey Tonks can you take me to the Auror dueling area?"

Tonks says, "Okay Harry follow me and make sure your not watching my behind or I will have to duel you next for my honor." She laughs hard as she sees Harry's shocked look.

Harry says, "Well in that case Tonks, you should link arms with Ginny and Hermione so I can really enjoy the view, three of the best looking bums I have seen, I would follow them anywhere." As Harry finish saying this he yelped out as both Ginny and Hermione who were behind him slapped him. Ginny slapped him on the arm and Hermione on the back of his head.

Harry says, "Hey what was that for?"  
  
Hermione, "For looking at my back side."  
  
Ginny says, "For making me walk in front of you so I can not admire your bum Harry."  
  
Harry sputter for a second then says deadpan, "Well, after Fudge beats me and I head to Azakaban I want to take at least one good memory with me and at least there I could live longer."

Ginny, Hermione and Tonks all stopped dead and turned ready to start yelling at Harry, but Ron beat them to it with an imitations of Mrs. Weasleys voice, "Harry James Potter, you loose to Fudge and I will have in the Garden de gnomeing for the rest of the summer!!"  
  
The girls though just looked at Harry.

Hermione is the first one to speak, "Harry do not joke about that, I am not happy your dueling Fudge but I know you better be able to beat him if you plan on doing what you told me." Ginny and Ron looks at Hermione then to Harry. Though none notice Mrs. Weasley looking at Harry and wondering what this is about with his earlier comment about survival.

Ginny though says, "Mr. Potter if you say that again I am going to have hex you with in an inch of your life, Besides Harry if you were in Jail who would all the girls in Gyrffindor have to admire, from behind of course."

Harry laughs and says, "Well Ginny there is your tomboyish butt to admire..." Harry ducks as Ginny tries to slap him after a short cry of out rage, "Though I guess that is what got you Dean. Well Ginny I don't know who you could look at, thought I guess you could go for Snape." 

Both Hermione and Ginny make faces and sick sounds at this.

Tonks says, "Harry you need to hurry if I know Fudge he is in the Dueling ring already trying to get the Judges to rule that your to scared to show up so he wins. On the Other Hand though Harry if this helps Fudge was an accomplished Dueler in his prime, but he has not been in the ring for 15 years, not since he became Minister of Magic."

Harry turns and walks almost runs to the Door Tonks points. Sure enough Fudge is in the Ring calling for a forfeit by Harry cause Fudge is saying Harry is to scared to duel him.  
Dumbledore though is hearing nothing of it and saying Harry has ten more minutes before the Duel begins. Harry throws open the Doors and enters His cloak bellowing out behind him and he enters and looks right at Cornelius Fudge.

Harry says, "FUDGE, your calling me a coward!!"

Fudge seeing Harry and hearing his voice loud and clear says, "Yes Mr. Potter I am, and I will give you this chance to back out and drop the charges against me."  
  
Harry turns to Dumbledore, "Headmaster Dumbledore, in this Duel may one kill their opponent?"

Fudge raises an eyebrow, but Dumbledore looks down and says, "Yes Harry one may kill the other Duel but you may not use Unforgaveable curses to do it."

Harry says, "Good, then I can not get charged with killing him." Harry turns and enters the ring; He then stands ready to face Fudge.  
  
Fudge says, "You do not believe you can beat me do you, Harry?"

Harry says, "Why not Minister, I have faced and defeated Deatheaters, and even managed to escape Voldermort when I dueled him, why should I be scared of you." Fudge flinched at the name of the dark lord, as did half of the wizards in the room.

Fudge nods and steps up to the ring and faces off against Harry, Dumbledore sighs but steps to the edge of the ring, turns to Fudge and says, "It was nice knowing you Minister Fudge," then turns to Harry, "Mr. Potter the same."  
  
Dumbledore then continues, "Now Gentlemen bow to each other," Both Harry and Fudge nod their heads to each other then, "Now one I say go you may begin, 1, 2, 3, Begin."  
  
Fudge yells out, "Stupefy!" The spell shoots at Harry who is just standing there not even drawing his wand yet, as the spell is about to hit Harry he spins and throws up his cloak taking the spell on his cloak, which with Basilisk scales protect him from the spell.

As Harry turns back to face Fudge he yells out the charm to launch arrows out his wand and they fly at Fudge who was not expecting such an attack and throws him self to the ground and his shields were set up to stop spells. 

As Fudge hits the ground Harry is already casting again, he says softly, "Confundo," the confusion curse and then, "Immobulus, Furnunculus, Protego." Then Harry stands back as Fudge who is starting to stand gets hit first with the confusion, stands up looking lost for a second then the immobulus curse hits him slowing him, but not stopping him. That leaves Fudge wide open to Furnunculus curse or the boils curse, though Fudges battle robes protect him from this curse.

The last was the Shield charm and Harry sets back while Fudge moved around very slowly, almost non-movement, it took like a minute for Fudge to Move his hand a quarter of an inch towards his head, Harry laughing softly and said the counter curses to the Immobulus curse. Then watched as Fudge shoot another stupefy and two cutting curses at Harry, His shield absorbed all three curses before coming down. 

Then Fudge sent two more cutting curses at Harry along with a burning hex and then a stupefy spell. Harry though side stepped the first cutting hex, fired back a tickling charm, then rolled out of the way of Fudge's second cutting curse shouting out Serpensortia to summon a snake that he told to attack Fudge. Harry then sidestepped the burning hex and sent a silencing charm at Fudge. The Stupefy charm Harry let hit his cloak that he flung up in the way and launched a volley of arrows at Fudge.

Fudge though was getting ready for Harry, he had put up a shield charm and it blocked the tickling charm and the silencing charm, He moved left by four steps so that the volley of arrows missed him and then casts a cutting curse at the snake. Harry though while Fudge was doing this started to throw spells as fast as he could.

Harry shouts out, "Relashio, Rictusumpra, Confundo, Incendio!!" the first one shot sparks at Fudge who stopped casting cutting curses at the snake and leapt to the side then cast a stupefy back at Harry then dodged the Rectusumpra curse and ducked under the Confundo throwing back a Expelliarmus, and a stupefy, but got hit by the Incendio on the legs though his battle robes absorbed it and didn't start on fire.

Harry didn't stop there though he yelled out "Rictusumpra!! Confundo!! Incendio! Stupefy!" Harry watched Fudge step into the Rictusumpra his battle robes taking the curse. Fudge then through up a Curse deflection shield deflecting Confundo up into the ceiling, though Harry's Incendio spell not the deflection charm down. Fudge side stepped the stupefy charm and started to counter attack.  
  
Harry though _dam I need to do something when I shout out the spell he blocks them or takes them maybe if I try to whisper them, or say them softly and focus on making them strong anyways? _With this though going through his head he side steps the first Stupefy charm that Fudge throws at him then counters by sending back two confundo, while Fudge was burning the serpent with a burning hex.

Fudge after getting ride of the snake jumped to the side, yelling out, "Protego!" To block the second confundo curse and then yells out, "Stupefy! Expelliarmus! Petificus Totalus!"

Harry counter by through up a Protego charm followed by two of his own stupefy spells flying back at Fudge as the Expelliarmus hit his shield and shattered it, then the Petificus Totalus hit Harry in the chest but his Dragon robes took the spell and Harry felt no effects. Harry with that sent two more stupefies then dodged Fudge's return spells, a burning hex and cutting charm.  
  
Harry side stepped the burning hex and then threw up protego shield to stop the cutting charm. Harry then says softly, "Confundo, Immobulus," Dodges a stupefy, then another cutting charm but continues with, "Stupefy, Dissendo, Protego" Fudge had successfully dodged the Confundo, used a protections charm against the Immobulus, the Stupefy shattered his shield and Harry's Cutting charm, while not a powerful one by any standers did cut into Fudges Battle robes and leave a small hole.  
  
Fudge in retaliation to the Confundo charm sent back a burning hex, then after shielding against Immobulus, He sent two Stupefies and that was why he didn't see the shield fall and took the hit from the cutting charm, though his robes absorbed most of it. He did see it left a small cut in the robes.

Harry's Protego spell blocked the burning hex and was able to shield him from the two Stupefy. He countered with a more advanced cutting charm and then a stupefy of his own followed by Incendo and a Reducto curses.

Fudge for his part was able to block the cutting charm and then took an Incendo on his shield to but the Reducto curse blew threw his shield and knocked him down onto his backside. 

Harry capitalized on this and whispered out, "Stupefy," aiming for Fudges head, then he sends, "Reducto, Incendo," aiming right at Fudge this time. Harry doesn't stop there he send out two serpents and orders them to attack Fudge.  
  
Fudge was stunned for a few seconds when he hit the ground, but just before Harry's first spell reached him he rolled to the side. Then Fudge started to stand up and never saw the Reducto curse that hit him and sent him flying through the air. Fudge hit the wall at the far end of the ring and landed in a heap at the bottom of it. The Incendo missed and started a small fire on the wall.

Harry saw his chance and shouts out, "Expelliarmus!" the wand hits Fudge before he is able to shack off the hard blow from the wall, and actually it seems he has blood on his head. Harry then Accio's the wand to him and orders the snakes to just circle Fudge.

Fudge however never moved, in fact it seemed that a small pool of blood was starting to form under him from a two cuts he had on his head from slamming into the wall. It also looked like Fudge's nose was broken. Harry dispelled the snakes and then just walked towards Fudge.

Dumbledore comes into the arena area to check out Fudge and turns to Harry, "Harry, Ex-Minister Fudge is out cold, you have a decision to make, you can kill him, or let him live, either way you will get your challenge rights." Calling medi-witch over to take care of his head wound.

Harry says, "Well, I will take the win, I will not kill him now but if he comes after me again I am not sure what I will do with him." He pauses then turns to Dumbledore, "Who is going to be Minister now Professor?"  
  
Madam Bones who had walked up to them says, "Well honestly Harry, you won the match and it called for him to step down so by Wizard Law you can appoint two or more names to be voted on though if you were of age we could have you as Minister."  
  
Harry laughs and says, "Well Madam Bones I have two names already in mind but I would like to talk to Headmaster Dumbledore to see what he thinks before I decide on it." 

With that said Harry made his way over to his friends and sat down, Turning and saying, "Hermione, I need you to brain storm three names or more that would make good Ministers, ones we can trust, Ron, I want you to go talk to your dad as I am naming him as number four for the vote."  
  
Hermione says, "Harry, Might I talk with Dumbledore and Professor Lupin on this to see what they have to say about it?"

"Hermione I know you will give it your best and give me names of the best candidates for the job." Harry says.  
  
Ginny says, "Harry what can I do for your?"  
  
Harry says, "Sit here and make sure your brother and the rest of Fudge's Cronies don't attack me."

Ginny and Ron who hadn't left yet laugh, while Hermione looks scandalized at Harry but then stands and walks over to Headmaster and waves Moony over to her. They start to talk.  
  
Ron says, "Well mate I will be right back, dad is talking to mom over there." Pointing to his father off to one side of the room.

Harry watched Ron walk off and turned to Ginny, "So who has your heart these days Ginny?"  
  
Ginny looked to Harry and raises her eyebrow, "Why Mr. Potter I believe his name is Dean, you know, the bloke you share a room with."  
  
Harry smiles wishfully, "Well Ginny, I hope for his sake he keeps you happy," Harry pause look at Ginny, "Because if he doesn't I can point two or three other boys towards you."  
  
Ginny says, "Why Harry are you trying to tell me you like me?"  
  
Harry sighs, "No Ginny, I won't have time to date a girl with what is going on in my life." Harry has a far off look in his eyes; Ginny who is watching him wonders why he looks so sad all of the sudden.  
  
She asks Harry, "Harry what is wrong?"  
  
Harry looks up at Ginny an says, "Nothing I am just tired at the moment, but you know I do have something to tell you and Ron."  
  
Ginny says, "Oh is it what Hermione knows that we don't?"  
  
Harry says, "How did you figured that Hermione knows?"  
  
Ginny says, "I am not as thick as Ron and she has tear up a few times when looking at you." She didn't know but knew that Hermione had been upset since the vault trip and tended to watch Harry as if he was going to die or run away all day.

Harry says, "Later Ginny when we are back at my hideaway I will answer your questions." With that said Ginny seemed to relax then they watched as the Aurors at the door kept the press out and the rest of the people walked around trying to make deals with each other to deal with anyone that became Minister.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hello peoples, I hope to start to update more often, and so far the reviews have built my confadence in this fic. Thank you and hope you enjoy.  
  
Fredrick


	8. Chapter 8 New Minister and a trap

I Do not own Harry Potter and I do not make anything from this,

Sorry to have not updated in a while, R/T is driving Me nuts, but here you goo and hopefully with in a week chapter 9 will be out

enjoy

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 8 New Minister and a trap

As Harry predicted Some of Fudge's cronies did try to talk to him, but not to hurt him but to get him to say they would make a good Minister. Ginny kept them away and the more persistent one ended up with a silencing curse placed on them. She had also told two reports off that had slipped in and then summoned the Auror's to deal with a third one.  
  
After few minute Ron came back and says, "Harry dad doesn't want you to put him up for Minister but if you do he will deal with it."  
  
Harry says, "Well Ron he will have to deal with it as I think he is the best man for the job."  
  
Ron looked at Harry "Well you could be right Harry but he doesn't think so."  
  
Harry waved him quiet as Hermione and Dumbledore walked over to join him.

Dumbledore says, "Mr. Potter, I believe that Hermione has some wonderful ideas but I though maybe you should be the one to voice them to the Wizenagot as they can be _very_ thick at times."  
  
Harry raises and eyebrow, _'what has he put to Hermione and told her to claim it as her own?' _"Yes Professor I will listen to her and see what I think."  
  
Hermione who seems to be bursting says, "Even Remus though it was a good idea Harry." She pauses then goes on, "Instead of one Minister to run the Ministry and misuse the power, or incase Voldermort kills them, we should have a council run it till the war is over, or elect a minister and keep him as the prime seat on the council but that the council has to pass everything, including who gets authorities powers at times of attacks."

Harry smiled, _'Professor Dumbledore may have fine tuned it but it has Hermione's way of thinking all over it.' _"Hermione, how many people would be on the council, or would it be the Wizenagot?"  
  
Hermione says, "No not the Wizenagot, it should be four to eight people, People you trust, or you think would do good and then have them vote, elect a Head of the Council, then have that person be responsible for the calling of votes of the council."  
  
Harry thinks for a minute then says, "Well I think the head of the Wizenagot should be on it, then Professor Dumbledore, Madam Bones, Mr. Weasley, the Head of the department of Mysteries the head Auror and the Head of the Magical Law enforcement department."  
  
Dumbledore beams at Harry and says, "Well Madam Bones in the Head of the Magical Law enforcement department, and I am the Head of the Wizenagot again so that is two for sure, then Arthur makes three. The Head Auror and then the Head of the Mysteries department would work but maybe one or two more Mr. Potter?" He pauses, "That would make it six in the group."

Harry says, "Headmaster, I think maybe someone that has fought the Dark for a while now, or someone young at heart that could bring new blood. Or bring in a member of the Department Of Magical Creature control?"

Dumbledore smiles then says, "Harry that would be a good idea, Maybe one of the students that has been out of Hogwarts for less then ten years."

Harry asks, "Dumbledore do you have anyone? Or should I put Hermione on the trail of someone?"  
  
Dumbledore says, "Why I was thinking Billius Weasley as he would also be able to bring concerns of the Goblins to the Council as well. Thus giving the Goblins and inside track to voice concerns about things they care about though not a great one."

'Harry thinks that is a good one and the Weasley's while respectful toward Dumbledore they will do what they think is right more times then not.'

Harry says, "That would be a good one and how about someone else from the Order, Sir?"

Dumbledore sighs and says, "No Harry I believe that might be more then enough for now that gives a total of seven people for right now and that is all we should need... we will appoint one to a Head of the council job and then we will normally meet with the Wizamagot to see if they can help us but not take over."

Harry thinks _'I should just tell them I want the Wizenagot to run things for now, that would be easier then forcing this down their throats, or have them appoint Madam Bones as Minister and Mr. Weasley as under secretary. Yes that is what I will do I will tell them about the council idea and give them away out if they want.'_

Harry speaks up, "Okay Dumbledore I will tell the Wizenagot three things, I would like a council set up with the heads of the departments and Arthur Weasley and the head Auror to be part as well as Billus Weasley to try to keep the Goblins on our side, if they do not want that maybe Madam Bones as Minister and Arthur Weasley as Her under secretary." Harry pauses, "Or maybe the Wizenagot could run the wizard world for a while."

Dumbledore smiles an says, "Harry that is good idea give them a few ideas for how to handle it and let them pick the one they feel right with."

Harry says, "That is what I planed now is there something I need from you or can I go back to HQ?" 

Dumbledore says, "Harry you need to let Madam Bones and Mr. McGregor the head of The Department of Mysteries know what you have planed."

Harry says, "Okay I can do that, but then I am out of here." Harry thinks, _'I am going to ask those two if they can get me permission to use magic outside of school.'_

Harry then nodded to Hermione and shook his head towards Dumbledore, Hermione then engaged Dumbledore in a conversation. Harry moves his head again as He looks Ron right in the eyes, Ron moves over to watch Hermione and look around while Ginny moves to walk with Harry over to Madam Bones.  
  
Harry says, "Madam Bones I would like to talk to you and Mr. McGregor, I have a few ideas and would like to run them by you."  
  
Madam Bones, "Should I get Dumbledore too, Harry?"  
  
Harry says, "No Madam Bones He knows of my ideas already and said to run them by you."

Madam Bones nodded then moved off; she stopped next to an ancient looking wizard that made Dumbledore look young.

The two figures then move back over to Harry and points to the side were there is an office for the supervising Auror to use if need be. Once inside, Harry moved to the center of the room turned and held out his hand to Mr. McGregor and smiled.

Harry says, "Hello I am Harry Potter."  
  
Mr. McGregor says, "I am Ian McGregor, Mr. Potter." Taking Harry's hand and shaking it. "Now Madam Bones here says you have something to speak to us about?"  
  
Harry smiles, "Yes Mr. McGregor, I would like to talk to you and Madam Bones, I have come up with a few ideas for the new Minister, but before I go into that I was wondering if I could get the two of you two pull some strings and maybe get me and the people that were here with me when Voldermort reviewed himself license to do magic outside of school, so we can train to defend ourselves from deatheaters?"

Mr. McGregor says, "Mr. Potter, I am going to say that I never though you would ask this but it has come up and we think it might be a good idea in the Department of Mysteries."  
  
Madam Bones says, "Well I was going to offer to have a few Aurors teach you some from now till you get back to school, so I will try to push this through for you, Mr. Potter and with Mr. McGregor helping we just might do it."  
  
Harry smiles and says, "Thank you, both of you... now as to the next Minister I would like to set up a council with the heads of the departments plus Ablus Dumbledore, Arthur Weasley and the head Auror to be part as well as Billus Weasley to try to keep the Goblins on our side, if you do not want that maybe Madam Bones as Minister and Arthur Weasley as Her under secretary." Harry pauses, "Or maybe the Wizenagot could run the wizard world for a while."

Mr. McGregor says, "Well they are all good ideas maybe we can have Madam Bones become Minister then set up the council to advisor her and if anything happens to her and Mr. Weasley we could have the council take over, then the Wizenagot wouldn't feel it had to run the country as well as prosecute it."

Madam Bones says, "While I would love to be Minister, Mr. Potter I do not want you to appointment me because of my niece."  
  
Harry says, "You have ran the Department of Magical Law and shown Me nothing but respect and intelligence for your position, when I have dealt with the ministry you have always shown yourself to be a professional, I believe Madam Bones that you or Mr. Weasley would be best for the world right now."

Madam Bones nods, "Well then Mr. Potter I will have Mr. McGregor tell the Wizenagot and have them vote on your plans." She pauses and smiles, "Then we shall see what plans they accept."

Harry says, "Okay Madam Bones, but do I have to stay around for the vote?"

Madam Bones, "No Mr. Potter you do not, though it would be for the best  
  
Mr. McGregor says, "The Wizenagot just left so that they could vote on the new ideas that Mr. Potter came up with."  
  
Harry nodded and says, "What about my license for magic and one for the people that were the Ministry with me last year?"

Mr. McGregor says, "Well Mr. Potter, I believe that I have that taken care of, I contacted my secretary and she is filling the papers as we speak with My approval and Madam Bones on it." He pauses, "Nobody can stop you and it is all with out the Ministers approval, and honestly I do not need it anyway, we just have to gather all six of you together to take care of it but two Auror's are picking up your two friends now."

Harry smiled, "Why are you picking them up and bringing them here?"  
  
Mr. McGregor says, "Because starting tomorrow you will have two Auror's teaching you, one three days a week and one two days a week and I think Alastor Moody wants a crack at teaching you a couple days too." He pause, "Any special Aurors you want Mr. Potter?"  
  
Harry though for a minute, "Yes I would like Auror's Tonks and Kingsly, though with Moody I may want to run and hide." Harry laughed at this and then says, "But I will only need them a half of day, I am sure that I will have Remus and other teachers that Dumbledore sets up for me, once he learns that he can."

Mr. McGregor says, "Well that can be arranged and how about Moody take the days that those two are tied up with work, though he is being called back to advise and help train new Aurors as needed, he may even have field work if he keeps his nose clean."  
  
Harry laughs, "Well then I think he will be in the field as I do not know a better dueler, or more sneaky fellow."  
  
McGregor, Bones, Hermione, Ron and Ginny all laugh at this comment, as they all know that Moody is very paranoid.  
  
Just then Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood walked in the door with two Aurors following them in. Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione walked over to their friends, Harry and Ron shook Neville's hand while Ginny and Hermione hugged him. Luna hugged all four of the friends.  
  
Neville says, "Harry why did the Auror's bring me and Luna here and why are you here?"  
Luna says, "Hello Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ronald."

Hermione, Ginny and Ron greeted them back.

Harry says, "Well we are being offered a chance to train with a few Auror's and some of Dumbledore's people, as for the other information, I used Magic to defend myself, when they arrested me, I insulted Fudge pretty bad and he challenged me to a duel and I beat him and now they have to elect a new Minister of Magic. Oh and Fudge is under arrest and probably going to end up in Azkaban."  
  
Neville laughs but then sees the serious faces of the Hermione, Ron and Ginny and gulps, "So what are we going to be doing Harry, now that you're Minister?"

Harry says, "What do you mean Neville, by Me as Minister?  
  
Neville says, "Well Harry if you had challenged the Minister then it was for you to prove that what he was charging you with was false, if he challenged you, and you won, then you're the Minister of Magic Harry, Don't ask me how, I just know that because gran saw it happen when she was younger."

Harry laughs, "Good one Neville but I challenged him then I turned my back on him with my wand drawn and laughed out loud."  
  
Neville says, "Oh okay, so what are they doing for a Minister then?"  
  
Oh they are voting on it, the reason your hear Neville is that my friends that went to the ministry with me are going to get to learn magic with me this summer from some Auror's." Harry says, "Oh the bad news is you have to put up with Dumbledore for the summer."  
  
Neville says, "So we are all training this summer, count me in Harry."  
  
Harry nods just then Dumbledore enters and walks up to the group and looks them over then speaks, "Harry, you will be happy to know they chose to go with Madam Bones as Minister and Arthur Weasley as Undersecretary, now though we need to get moving, Shacklebolt, Lupin and Tonks are moving you back to HQ Harry."

Harry just nodded and turned his friends falling him. Mrs. Weasley stopped Ron and Ginny and took them off towards the Minister's offices to congratulate Mr. Weasley.

As they were leaving, someone yelled out from the gathered reporters, "Harry catch!"  
  
Harry with out thinking turned towards the voice and saw a something gold flash in his eyes, his hand shot out and caught it, as he did, Harry heard Hermione yell, "NO!" He felt Remus, Lupin grab his hand he caught the item in and a pair of arms close around him, the next thing he felt was the tell tale sign of a portkey as his stomach tugged just behind the navel.

Dumbledore came flying out the door, as Kingsly Shacklebolt stunned the lady who threw the item at Harry. Tonks was trying to get Hermione back into the Dueling area were she would be safe and Luna was looking around with her wand in her hand looking around. Auror's flood the place and drive everyone out but the lady Shacklebolt has stunned.  
  
Dumbledore says, "What happened and were are Mr. Potter, Longbottom and Lupin?"

Luna says, "That lady there," She points at the one stunned at Kingsly's feet, "three something at Harry he caught it and it was a portkey, Lupin grabbed for it at the same time and then Neville threw his arms around Harry to pull him back away from it." She pauses then says, "They are now gone to were ever that portkey was going to take them."  
  
Ablus turns and says, "Darwish run and tell Madam Bones what has happened, Shacklebolt bring her to the holding cells in the Auror's halls. Tonks take Hermione to the Weasley's then call an order meeting."

Darwish nods to Dumbledore then runs off, Tonks leads Hermione and Luna to the Weasley's who take the news bad. Meanwhile Dumbledore wonders what to do as he moves to meet with the Minister then the Order.


End file.
